ILSFlamel
by JennLD
Summary: This is the story if Harry Potter were to be adopted into the Flamel's lives through their daughter. Set at the beginning of first year through, involving new characters a different point of view and time line. Warning: Different personalities.
1. Job Offer

ILSFlamel.

Summary: This is the story if Harry Potter were to be adopted into the Flamel's lives through their daughter. Set at the beginning of first year through, involving new characters and a different point of view and time line. A shyer Harry that will learn and grow into his own. Warning: some characters will have different personalities than in the books.

Note: Characters belong to JK Rowling's and some of the marked line from the books.

This is my first fanfiction I'm excited and nervous to be posting. Please leave comments deemed necessary.

Some of the characters personalities will be different as well as the plot time line, but all will be explained in time. :)

Special thanks to beta : Alna'ir. This chapter has been edited. :)

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 1: Job Offer

The woman stepped out of the fireplace, she was pretty, well beautiful was more the word. With silky black hair that came just below the shoulder blade, eyes as blue as the sky with streaks of silver running through them, full lips and an enchanting smile. She stood around 167cm and was dressed in the traditional wizard robes.

"Ah, Ms Flamel, please come in, come in," a cheerful voice welcomed her into the office.

Extending a hand, she greeted the older looking wizard who was headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, "Mr Dumbledore, pleased to finally meet you."

"Yes, it is a pleasure," he smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "Please, take a seat."

Upon entrance she had felt warmth enveloped her and had sent out a small dose of her magic to the castle that was welcoming her back. It had been years since she had been in the headmaster's office and while much had changed, it was still mostly the same. Walking further into the room a loud shrill pierced through the air as a red and gold phoenix took flight and landed on Ms Flamel's shoulder. Letting out another softer squawk the bird took a nip at the woman's ear who didn't flinch, almost seeming to expect this reaction.

"Fawkes!" Dumbledore exclaimed in an authoritative voice, trying to scold the bird for its behaviour.

"It's ok," she said in a soothing voice, "I deserved it." She lightly reached up and stroked the feathers on the phoenix' neck, getting a soft song of gratification and love in response.

With a slight smile and the twinkle still running strong, the headmaster spoke, "I don't see how you could have deserved such behaviour."

"It's been too long since I've seen my bonded and just showing up like this was not the best way, he deserved a warning." She answered still stroking the feathers as the bird dropped his head and nuzzled into her neck.

This puzzled the man, "Bonded? I think you're mistaken. Fawkes here bonds to every headmaster there is."

"No, that would be because I left him to guard the castle and help out the headmaster. I took up travelling a long time ago and mostly stayed in the muggle world, such fascinating inventions they come up with. I very well couldn't be seen with a bright coloured phoenix where they were thought to be only imaginary," she explained.

Taking a seat in front of the dark wooden desk, she continued, "Oh, we visit often. Normally twice a month he'll stay with me for a day or two to reconnect the bond, but he always returns to the castle afterwards."

Dumbledore was shocked at this but didn't let it show on his face, "When did you two bond?"

"When I was five, I found him hurt in a cave, refusing to come out." She chuckled slightly at the memory, "Isn't that right Far Shadow?"

If a phoenix could glare, that's what Fawkes would have been doing, while Dumbledore let out a small laugh. "Sorry, Fawkes for short, but what did you expect? I was five and he wouldn't come out of the dark cave."

"Very well," continued Dumbledore, still not liking the idea that the bird really wasn't bonded to him but accepting it anyway because he didn't really have a choice and the bird was always there anyways. "You wanted to apply for a position in the school?" he looked up at the woman, "What position exactly since you didn't specify in your letter? I'm looking for a defence teacher if you qualify and are interested."

"No thank you. I would like to become an assistant of the castle, helping teachers who require an extra hand and students who need it. I am very apt in most subjects, having studied them through the years. And I am willing to be tested by your teachers, if they want to ensure that my qualifications are to their standards," she replied in a voice of business with a prominent air about her.

"That can be arranged, but why are you interested in this?"

"It's something new, I've seen most of the world and it would be nice to stay in one place for a while," home, she though sadly to herself. "And what better use of my time than to help those who are our future?" she added with a soft smile.

"Noble ambition," the headmaster supplied, "sadly since it is not an official title in the school the pay won't be that great." He then told her that the budget was tight between paying the teachers and helping the muggle-born students.

She waved off his concern easily enough, "As I know you are familiar with my family, money isn't really that big of a deal."

He knew she was right in that the Flamels were easily one of the wealthiest families known in the wizarding world. That came from the length of their lives and their wise investments.

"Very well, provided you pass the tests from the teachers you have yourself a position."

He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Mr Dumbledore. When shall I be expected back?"

"I will talk to the professors and get a letter to you within the next few days, and since there is no defence teacher as of yet, I will be testing you in that part. Be prepared to duel," he said in a cheerful voice.

"Then I shall be taking my leave now," she stood and thanked him for giving her the opportunity. He gestured towards the fireplace, but she just shook her head, snapping out the still cuddling bird in the process. "Fawkes will you take me home please?" And with a shrill and a burst of flames, they were gone.


	2. Beginning tests

ILSFlamel.

Note: Characters belong to JK Rowling's and some of the marked line from the books.

Ch notes: I know your wondering why all the tests when he does such a horrid job picking out the DADA teacher? Well to answer that Dumbledore knows Nicholas and Perenelle but had never meet their daughter. Secretly this is his way of testing her and seeing if he can use her for his diabolical ways. insert mad laughter

This chapter has been edited. Thanks beta Alna'ir.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Beginning tests<p>

It had been three days since Ms Flamel had had her meeting with the headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she had taken up reading by the lake at her manor while waiting for his reply.

Late in the afternoon, a burst of flames caught her attention as Fawkes appeared and landed on her shoulder. Nipping at her ear in love, he handed her the parchment from his talons.

_Ms Flamel,_

_The teachers are excited about having another helping hand around the castle this year. All have agreed that you shall be permitted to help in their subject at the condition that you pass their test. The following schedule details the days and times of the tests, looking forward to seeing you again._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts._

_Monday:_

_0900 - 1130 McGonagall, Minerva: Transfiguration_

_1230 - 1400 Trelawney, Sibyll: Divination_

_1530 - 1700 Binns, Cuthbert: History of Magic_

_Tuesday:_

_0900 - 1130 Flitwick, Filius: Charms_

_1300 - 1800 Snape, Severus: Potions_

_Wednesday:_

_0900 - 1130 Sprout, Pomona: Herbology_

_1230 - 1400 Kettleburn, Silvanus: Care of Magical Creatures_

_1430 - 1800 Babbling, Bathsheba: Ancient Runes_

_Thursday:_

_0900 - 1130 Vector, Septima: Arithmancy_

_1230 - 1400 Burbage, Charity: Muggle Studies_

_2100 - 0000 Sinistra, Aurora: Astronomy_

_Friday:_

_1300 - 1800 Defense Against the Dark Arts: Headmaster Dumbledore, Albus_

_Please send a reply with Fawkes to confirm this schedule._

Knowing that the only subject she would not pass was Divination, not having 'the sight' or 'the eye' as a former instructor once had told her, and ensuring that the rest looked alright, she quickly wrote a reply saying so.

Getting up bright and early Monday morning she started by taking a two-hour fast jog around the lake and part of the property, and then showered and had breakfast, prepared by Walf the house elf.

When she was ready, she sent out a link to Fawkes who showed up and took her to the castle. The warm feeling surrounded her again, "Missed you Hogwarts," she whispered in a soft voice, trailing her fingers down one of the walls. "Could you lead me the way to the Transfiguration classroom and Professor McGonagall?" Feeling the magic pull her up, she went two flights of stairs and down the first corridor to the right where she found the classroom.

It was a standard classroom with a black board and a teacher's desk at the front and the students' tables in rows down the rest of the room. Sitting on the front desk was a tabby house cat, but she knew that it was the professor. She walked up to the cat and lightly held her hand out, "It's alright, I won't hurt you," she said as she started scratching behind the cat's ears, earning a small purr. "You make a lovely cat, Professor McGonagall." The cat's head snapped to attention and jumping off the desk she shifted back to her human form.

With a smile on her face, the professor asked, "How did you know?"

"You were to stiff for a cat until you began purring; most cats that are that stiff won't let you touch them before they run. Also you have a strong magical aura, too strong for a cat, even a Kneazle."

"Minerva McGonagall, transfiguration teacher and deputy headmistress," she held out her hand in greeting.

"Isabella Flamel, it's a pleasure to meet you," replied the other woman, accepting her hand with a light shake.

"Likewise," McGonagall replied. "Well, let's get down to business. I would like you to show me what you know about transfiguration, then if you missed something I shall ask it at the end. Please begin."

Isabella lightly took out her wand. It was the darkest black with streaks of pure white swirled around it. There were three small words engraved on it: Sed amor vitae – Power love life.

She started by turning chairs into different elements: 'Duro' was the first, transforming it into stone, followed by water, back to wood, sand, and stream. Then she turned it into non-living things; 'Scribblifors' turned it in a quill, and then animated non-living, followed by transfiguring it into animals of different sizes and types. Lastly, she placed her wand on the table looking at McGonagall as her height shortened and her sight heightened, as she grew wings and sprouted feathers.

Hearing a sharp intake of air she turned to McGonagall who was holding her hand over her mouth in surprise. "Beautiful," was whispered as she transformed back.

"Anything else? Did I forget something?" Isabella asked.

"No, no you did wonderfully. Have you ever thought about becoming a master?"

"No I love all subjects too much and becoming a master means you devote your life to that branch of magic. My mother is one though, but she's horrid at charms," Isabella said with a smile, remembering her mother's charms work.

"Very well, you passed my test. I look forward to working with you this year Ms Flamel," McGonagall held her hand out.

"Please, it's just Isabella, and thank you, Professor McGonagall, I also am excited."

"Minerva, dear," she smiled and then added to the side, "only in private. Lunch should be served soon in the great hall, would you like to join us?"

Isabella sadly declined and headed off to find the painting with a ticklish pear.

* * *

><p>"What can we be doing for Mistress?" asked the small female house elf wearing a pillowcase with the Hogwarts seal on it.<p>

"Hello, I came to meet the elves that have taken such good care of my home," she spoke with a gentle tone and a smile.

"We is getting Dumbledore for you," the elf spoke up in a squeak again.

"No dear, that's not what I want."

"What is it you want, Ms," another asked.

"I came to meet you, the elves of Hogwarts. Is it not you who prepare the food and take care of all the students?"

"Yes," was whispered.

"Good and who are you?"

"Me is Wobby, Ms," said the male.

"Wobby, it's nice to meet you," she mused for a moment, "Are you related to Winks?"

"Winks was Wobby's father," the elf beamed in pride. "Winks died many years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that, he was a wonderful elf."

Isabella spent the remainder of the time in the kitchen, talking to the house elves about their late parents or grand-elf-parents. They made her a wonderful lunch with a glass of pumpkin juice. It was nice to get to catch up with those who kept Hogwarts fed and beautiful, and the elves were more than excited with the praise.

As 1230 began rolling around she headed her way up to the divination tower where Professor Trelawney was waiting for her. After their introduction, they began the first task, which was to read from the content of a teacup.

"I'm sorry Professor Trelawney," Isabella said setting the cup down on the table. "Honestly, I could make up some story about what I'm seeing in the cup but it wouldn't be truthful. I do not possess the 'eye', or so I have been told."

"Figured as much," the professor said with a sigh. "I saw that this day would bring those that were not blessed with the gift."

Isabella just sadly smiled at this but was silently laughing inside, what a fraud this turned out to be. "Since there is nothing more for me to do, I shall go."

As Isabella stood up, she was stopped by Sibyll. "I shall tell you what is in store for you before you leave." Taking a seat again, she listened to what was being said. "There shall be a challenge coming for you, something that you must conquer for great danger lies ahead."

"Thank you," she plastered on her best smile, "I will keep an eye out for this challenge and do my best to overcome it." With that she left the tower and headed off to explore the changes in the castle.

* * *

><p>Knock. Knock.<p>

"Enter," called out a male voice, "you must be Ms Flamel."

"Yes, Professor Binns?" she asked looking at the ghostly spirit before her.

"It is I, the history professor. Please take a seat."

Sitting, Isabella didn't recognize the man, unlike the Bloody Barron and Nearly Headless Nick, and she assumed he must have joined the school and passed away since she'd been there last.

"We shall start off with the goblin wars, please tell me what you know of this subject."

Isabella had a slightly different telling of the war, mainly since she had been friends with the goblins at the time and found their race to be fascinating. But she knew this was not what the professor would want to hear; he was a ghost and stuck in the past while being in the future. And so she told him what he wanted to hear, how the vile little goblins killed many but were eventually overrun by the amazing wizard race.

Then they discussed several other battles that happened before the professor passed on and Isabelle kept to what she knew the ghost would appreciate, passing with flying colors.

After the last test of the day, which had been more a discussion than not, she headed home with the help of a certain red and gold bird.


	3. Potions Flowers and the Unicorn

ILSFlamel.

Note: Characters belong to JK Rowling's and some of the marked line from the books.

Thanks to all comments and favorites.

This chapter has been edited, thanks to beta Alna'ir

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Potions, Flowers and Unicorn<p>

Tuesday was turning out more or less how she expected, her first meeting was with a lively little man by the name of Filius Flitwick, the Head of Ravenclaw house. She knew of him and his reputation for being an accomplished dueler. Entering the classroom, she greeted him the proper way for a master dueler.

Filius was impressed to say the least at the entrance, he didn't realize it now but he had heard of her before when he was a professional. She was said to be crafty and quick and none was willing to challenge her.

"Please, call me Filius," he told her when they exchanged greetings. The small man before her was very easy to like and she could see herself growing fond of the Ravenclaw Head of house.

"Isabella," she told the man to call her.

"Charms are a wonderful part of magic and the most crafted can be used in dueling," he told her, which she already knew. "Alright, before we get started I have one question for you to answer. What does all charms incantations need?" he asked.

"Will," she stated simply with a smile.

"Very good," he replied to the young woman who didn't look a day over twenty. "Alright, just show me what you can do and we'll go from there."

She knew that most teachers would have her proceed this way; it was the best way of feeling out one's magic. It also helped to see how open she was with magic and that was important for teaching the students. Isabella started with the very basic spells taught to the first years such as _Wingardium Leviosa_, a levitation charm, and a locking and unlocking charm, which she demonstrated on the classroom door. She then advanced through the cheering, hovering, summoning, banishing, freezing, silencing and shielding charms. Getting encouragement and cheering as she moved her way through the charms one at a time. When she finally stopped Filius hopped off one of the tables he was seated on and approached her.

"I must say, Isabella, very well done; nice and smooth transitioning as well as casting. I'm excited to be working together; I'm sure there is much we can learn," he seemed so excited. "I am curious on one thing though, are you able to produce a Patronus? It is taught here as a defense spell but it is originally a charm."

"Yes," Isabella said, "would you like to see?" At his eager nod, she pointed out her wand and softly said the words '_Expecto Patronum_'. Out of her wand shot a silver bird in flight. Isabella felt herself filled with love, as her thoughts poured over her father, mother, Fawkes and all the other ones she loved.

The bird had an uncanny resemblance to Fawkes, Filius thought to himself. "Beautiful," he said as the bird swooped around the room and landed on her shoulder when there was no sign of danger. "Excellent, excellent," he cheered, "a phoenix is a powerful figure to have as a patronus."

"Thank you," she said then noticing the time, "I best be off, have to get something to eat then head to meet Professor Snape."

At the name of his colleague, he ushered her out the door, "Yes, yes eat up. You're going to need all the energy you can get." Just outside the classroom she heard him say, "And good luck."

Isabelle sighed, she wasn't worried about the potions part as she loved making potions. She could have become a master if she wanted to, but it just didn't fancy her at the time. But all she heard about the Potions Master at the school was a chorus of 'good luck' and 'you'll need it'. _Oh well_, she thought to herself, if he didn't approve of her skills than she just wouldn't be helping out in his class.

* * *

><p>Making her way down to the dungeons, she felt more at home down there than in most areas of the castle. At her request, the house elves had made her a light lunch of soup and sandwich; she did not want to brew being weighted down. She took a seat at one of the tables, waiting for the professor to make an appearance, which he did with a bang but didn't cause her to jump; after all she had sense someone coming and had been expecting something of this nature. However, she stood as he entered further into the classroom, stopping and looking her over, head to toe, while she did the same. Their eyes met with a certain challenge in them, but neither was about to back down.<p>

Putting on her best smile, Isabella asked, "You must be the Potions Master, Professor Snape?" She knew it was best not to just call out. "I'm Isabella Flamel, but please call me Bella." He was the only one so far to whom she had told her nickname.

"Take a seat," the man ordered with a slight sneer on his face. "I will not accept incompetence in this lab, is that understood?" He then asked in a rather cold voice.

"Yes sir, I know that potions are sensitive and can create devastating effects if done improperly."

"Very well, you have until six. First you are to place all ingredients under their card names on the three front tables. Then I expect three potions to be made, two from knowledge, the Draught of Peace and the Confusing & Befuddlement Draught and last, I expect you to make a perfect vial of Veritaserum." He then paused as if to make sure she had listened. "Begin," finally came his shout.

Walking over to the table of ingredients, Bella easily placed all under their labels. Some were very hard to find ingredients that were only used in unique potions. Even though, it only took her a few minutes to complete the task.

Taking out three cauldrons she started preparing the water to boil, while gathering all ingredients and setting them in the three separate workspaces. Veritaserum was going to be the hardest to make but it was also the shortest one. So she decided to leave this one for last as the others required less attention and could be made at the same time.

She started the Draught of Peace and exactly five minutes later she began the Confusing & Befuddlement Draught. They were evenly spaced in time periods so she wouldn't miss any of the adding steps.

Snape sat at the front of his room watching the young woman work. He was expecting a failure like the rest of his students when he saw how young she was, but as he saw her working he started to think differently. He should have expected it, her being a Flamel, for her mother Ms. Flamel was a potions master herself. As much as he hated to admit it, the girl knew what she was doing. He had been sure that she would fault and fail when he had mentioned the Veritaserum, but she didn't show any signs of doubt. She had gotten all the ingredients correct, even the ones that were not known to the general public but only to Masters. Yes, she was showing skill but as stubborn as he was, he didn't want her in his class, and so he was still waiting for her to fail.

"Thirty minutes, Ms Flamel," Snape called out in a taunting voice.

She had already bottled and labeled the Draught of peace and the Confusing and Befuddlement Draught. She was now working to finish up the last of the Veritaserum, adding in the Belladonna and letting it sit. Ten minutes later she was bottling and labeling the vial. She then cleaned up her station, hand scrubbing the cauldrons and the cutting materials.

"Finished?" he asked in a non-friendly voice.

"Yes sir," she replied placing the three vials in the racks on his desk.

"Very well, leave. You will get a letter if you are accepted in this lab again," he directed not mentioning anything about cleaning since he had watched her work.

Performing a slight bow to the master she turned and walked out of the lab.

* * *

><p>Wednesday began with meeting Professor Sprout, a woman with a passion for plants.<p>

Bella was easily accepted into the green house, helping the woman plant and repot an assortment of different plants. They made small talk while working, starting with talks about the plants in the room, moving onto plants around the castle and finally ones they has seen during their travels.

Pomona Sprout was excited to hear about the various exotic species of plants Bella had encountered and as she left, she promised to bring her a rare flowering plant that she had found in South Africa. It was very similar to the _Huernia zebrine_, a colorful flower, but this one was carnivorous and had rows of razor sharp teeth in the center while its leaves ranged from white and black to red and yellow. It was a one of a kind plant found deep in a snake's nest under a waterfall. To recreate its habitat Bella had crafted a large wall and formed an ever-running fall over it, the system was set off to release a small amount of fish to fall over so that the plants could catch and eat it. It was one of the hardest plants to keep alive because it thrived near water and craved for protein. But she had the system worked out and so she would be bringing a small plant with its own system for Sprout when she came back on Friday.

Professor Kettleburn was an older wizard and he had a love for all magical creatures, much the same as Bella's. They took a trip through the forbidden forest, interacting with the heard of Thestrals to which she threw a few scraps of meat. Also, a lone Unicorn that had wandered over to where they were was willing to let itself be petted. Unicorns were known for avoiding almost all human contact except in the cases of a witch pure of heart, and then they still rarely made exceptions. But this one was a fawn of the Unicorn she had saved when she was younger; the poor creature had been attacked by a giant spider and had not been able to fend it off. Bella had saved the Unicorn and had been accepted into its herd for as long as she was still pure of heart. The professor got a shock at the sight of the Flamel girl petting a Unicorn, but he had seen weirder things.

They then went down to the lack where she sent a magical pulse of hello to the giant squid. They talked about the different magical creatures and how to breed, raise, and train them. The professor was impressed about Bella's knowledge of the different species and how she spoke about them with care, not showing a dislike for any.

The final test was down in the school barn, where they had recently acquired a few Hippogriffs and she was asked to approach and ride one without any prior instructions on how to achieve this. She faced no problem and succeeded in taking flight, loving the feel of the wind in her hair.

Wednesday's final class was Ancient Runes and while she was nowhere near as good as her latent mother, she could hold her own. Here the professor simply gave her two long sheets of paper, one she was told to transcribe and another she was told to translate. This took the entire time she was allowed to take but she felt pretty confident in the end.


	4. Duel

ILSFlamel.

Note: Characters belong to JK Rowling's and some of the marked line from the books.

Thank you for all comments, and favorites.

This chapter has been edited by beta Alna'ir.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 4: Duel

Thursday's tests started with Arithmancy with Professor Vector, a teacher with a no funny business attitude. While Bella knew she wouldn't be getting along with the teacher outside of class, she still showed her the respect she deserved for her profession. For this task, she was given a paper with words written on it and asked to find the character number, heart number and social number. Then she was asked to explain what those numbers meant and why they were used.

Next was Muggle Studies with Charity Burbage and this was by far the easiest, Bella having lived among muggles for a long period of time. She found their technology as well as their way of life interesting. She always thought that much could be learned from them and she had learnt a lot through her own explorations. Bella found Professor Burbage surprisingly insightful to the outside world and with no prejudices. There had been no test on that subject, the two had just discussed about the advances the muggles had made in the last few years. They talked about the use of electricity and why it was useful to them along with the advancement in the automobile.

That night in Astronomy, Professor Sinistra handed her a map and asked her to plot and label all the stars she knew. Bella had spent some time with the Centaurs when she was younger and they had taught her all about the stars in the night sky. She spent two hours plotting and labelling the map.

* * *

><p>Friday approached fast as the week flew by with travelling back and forth to Hogwarts, doing all her tests and conversing with the teachers.<p>

With her present in hand Bella called to Fawkes and fire travelled to the school, arriving two hours early, and heading out to the green house. After giving the new plant to Sprout and helping her setting it up, they headed to the great hall where most of the teachers and ghosts were sitting and having lunch. After greeting all the staff and meeting the grounds keeper Hagrid, Bella took a seat near Minerva, Pomona and Filius.

To their surprise, the one ghost who didn't talk to anyone showed up in the great hall and looked directly at the youngest looking witch in the room.

"Hello Mr Baron," she greeted with a cheeky smile.

"Isabella," he nodded in greeting, shocking all those around, "been well I see," he noted taking a look at her. "Go on, stand up and turn around," he motioned and she did as told. "As lovely as your mother, you're father would be proud of you," he finished giving her a once in a lifetime smile and moving out of the room.

"Well that was awkward," she said breaking the tension.

The chatting continued until Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and the table cleared itself of all the dishes and food.

"All of you have met Ms Flamel, she will be the new assistant here at Hogwarts this year. While she will not be taking classes, she will be here to help students and any teachers who could use a hand. Now is the time for the final test. Would you mind an audience Ms Flamel?"

"No, not at all, and please, call me Bella everyone." Bella stood along with all the others as the tables disappeared and a large platform took its place.

All the teachers surrounded the stage while Bella and Dumbledore met in the centre, bowed, turned, walked away and turned around again to face each other.

"The rules are simple," Filius said, "no dark magic will be used and the first to disarm his or her opponent wins. Good luck." He jumped off the stage and sent up a spark of green light to signal them to begin.

They started in a type of staring down each other, neither wanting to make the first move; knowing that the first move would set the pace for the beginning of the duel. There wasn't a whisper heard as a jet of yellow light shot out of a wand and headed towards the woman. She was set to dodge when three other lights were shot in procession in directions of her possible escape routes.

With a murmur, "_Just carten_," she said the incantation for a strong wind pointing it at the ground and was sprung into the air. All four curses missed their target and she threw off a '_Stupefy_', '_Locomotor mortis_' and '_Confundus_' in a row.

The man with the long beard shot up a shield that was shattered by the force of the first spell to hit it. He then dodged the second one, also missing the third, and sending back his own spells.

The variety of spells that were used ranged in the lower level set of duelling enchantments but it was what they were set at. Most spells were considered to be 'dark magic' mostly because of the instant bodily harm they could cause. But you could also easily harm someone with any of the other spells if you had the right or wrong mind set.

The majority of the spells was being dodged or blocked and none of the duellers had been hit as the duel progressed, but many spells were fired.

Seeing a small opening Isabella sent a silent "_Accio_" along with three other curses, she had summoned Dumbledore's glasses. Even though she doubted that he needed them to see everything because of how small they were, it would still cause a distraction. And as planned, it did distract him for a moment, enough for Bella, who was now in close quarter with the Headmaster, to bring his legs out from under him. But he was not the headmaster for naught, flicking his wand to the side of his body, the opposite way she was facing, he sent a light blasting curse at her, forcing her body to fly to the end of the stage.

Not staying on her back for long, she was back up the next instant. The tiring battle was beginning to wear each of them out and Bella wanted to make an impression on the old man who ran the school and had an important position in the government. She wanted this impression to be because of her actions and not because her father's influence. But she did not want to wound his pride either. It was more of along the lines of: I'll show you my power, and it's not to be messed with.

The spectators around were in awe at the duel taking place before their eyes; there were only two other people in the room who could have lasted against Dumbledore for as long as she had: Snape, the Potions Master who wanted to be the Defence teacher and Filius, the Charms teacher and former duelling champion. But neither was as good at transfiguration as the talent the two were displaying, summoning a chair to block a spell then transforming the broken pieces into an animal to charge at the opponent, to be banished or transformed into something else and sent back. It was a very inventive and creative spellwork.

Bella didn't have anything against the Dark Arts; she was actually very fond of them and could see a purpose to every spell invented. Not that she would tell that to anyone other than her parents. In a normal duel, when your life was truly on the line and when in the end it was between you and the other person, what would one do?

The duel finally ended with Bella's wand being taken after being bombarded by several spells at once and not being able to dodge fast enough. Out of breath, both met in the middle where Filius declared Dumbledore the winner.

"Wonderful job, Isabella," the Headmaster said with a twinkle in his eye as he shook her hand. "You almost had me a few times there; we shall have to do this again, when you don't hold back."

Not showing any emotion through her eyes and only showing a small twitch of the lips, Bella replied with an innocent tone of voice, "You won, what makes you think I was holding anything back?"

"We shall see," the older man answered enigmatically. And with that he walked away heading back to his office.

All the teachers sat around the transfigured back tables as Bella caught her breath, downing a glass of water. Snape had to admit that she knew her potions and was mighty impressive in a duel, though he would keep an eye on her. Shaking his head he made his way back into the dungeons.

Isabella spent the rest of the day at the castle with one teacher or another, wandering the halls and visiting with the house elves. She was more than happy to be back under the wonderful stonewalls of her past.


	5. Acceptance and Little Talk

ILSFlamel.

Note: Characters belong to JK Rowling's and some of the marked line from the books.

This chapter has been edited. Thanks beta Alna'ir.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Acceptance and Little Talk<p>

"Thank you all for coming today," Dumbledore started addressing the table in front of him. "I would like to welcome Professor Quirinus Quirrell to our staff this year," he said motioning to a man with a purple turban on his head which matched his robes.

"T-than-k y-you, H-headm-m-mas-ter D-d-umble-dore," he stuttered over the welcome, receiving nods from the other professors minus a sneer from one in particular.

After a brief discussion about the plans for the year and the finalization of the class schedules and timetables Dumbledore addressed a new situation. "Alright last week we had Ms Isabella Flamel here to be tested by all the teachers in regards to joining the school this year as an assistant. We'll go around the table one at a time, please tell us your thoughts." He then gestured to Minerva, "Please start."

"She was a delight to have worked with. I felt like she was holding back on some things, but she has accomplished a full body shifting and she completed all seven years course work with ease," Minerva softly explained with a small smile. "I will accept her into my class."

Nodding to let her know he had taken notes of her decision, Dumbledore pointed to next professor, "Sibyll?"

"Uh," she looked up slightly confused, Minerva gave a small eye roll. "Oh yes, Ms Flamel. No. No eye, she does not possess the gift."

"Cuthbert?" the Headmaster addressed the ghostly history teacher.

"Wonderful. She did well and we had a nice discussion about the goblin wars."

"Filius?"

"Splendid. Simple and easily taken to charms. Oh and the use of them in the duel was just wonderful," he said in an excited voice.

"Severus?"

"She is adequate enough," he replied surprisingly with no sneer.

"Coming from you that's the highest compliment I've ever heard," Minerva supplied. And even Albus had to admit to himself that it was a compliment coming from his Potions Master.

"Pomona?"

"Delightful and very knowledgeable about the life of earth. Oh, you must come and see the new addition to the greenhouse. It's so very fascinating…." she began but trailed off at the non-curious faces of her colleagues.

"Silvanus?"

"A unicorn let her pet it, that's all I need to say," came the short and simple answer from the Care of Magical Creatures professor.

"Bathsheda?"

"She aced the written test," approved the Ancient Runes teacher.

"Septima?"

"Adequate enough, but no Arithmancy master."

"Charity?"

"She has lived with muggles and is very smart about them."

"Sinistra?"

"Aced the Astronomy test.

"Yes, yes, yes, very good and most saw the duel Friday. Well, I shall send her a letter that she is to be accepted by all but divination. Any objections?" There were none. "Well enjoy the rest of your summer, you are all expected to be back a week before term starts. Good day." Dumbledore left them and headed to his office to write to their new staff and start her right away with her duties.

* * *

><p>Isabella was enjoying the evening, lazing around the house. She was set to join her parents the following night for a nice dinner and night out. But for this nice day of the middle of June she was just relaxing to the sound of the lake and the birds from the forest surrounding her place.<p>

Fawkes appeared to the side of her in a flash, attached to his leg was a letter. Not really liking the tie around his leg she undid it as fast as she could. He was a phoenix for heaven sake not a brainless barn owl.

_Ms Flamel,_

_I am pleased to inform you that your request to become an assistant at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been accepted for the school year 1991-1992. Your duties will begin July 15, helping to introduce muggle-born children into the wizarding world. Please meet me in my office so I can go over the requirements of this task and provide you with all information._

_Enjoy the rest of summer,_

_See you soon_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

That left two weeks of this supposed summer for Bella to enjoy and relax. But she would be heading over to her parents house.

Picking up a backpack charmed with an endless space and the feather-weight spell, she hauled it over her shoulder. She then charmed the manor windows closed and doors locked, not that it was truly needed with it being unplottable, untraceable and having many wards to deter anyone who would come close. She finally left Walf instructions to take care of the manor.

"Fawkes, will you please take me to Flamel manor?" And with a flame they were away.

"Bella! Darling," her mother smiled in delight, "we weren't expecting you for another night."

"Yes, well, what can I say? I was home sick," she smiled at her mother, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Couldn't stay away from your biscuit any longer," she continued with a dramatic emphasis.

"Well your father is out. Go ahead and place your things in your room. Then you can come down and help me make those biscuits," the elder Flamel woman shooed her daughter out of the room, so she could come back and they could bond over cooking.

* * *

><p>"Perenelle, I'm home," Nicolas called stepping out of the fireplace.<p>

"Hello, darling," she called out, "I'm in the kitchen."

"Yum, is that your biscuits I smell?" he asked making his way there.

"Yes, and guess who just decided to pop in today?"

Nicolas was just rounding the corner of the room when he collided with another human who squeezed him in a hug. "Hello daddy," Bella expressed with happiness.

"Baby Bells, you're home," he hugged her back and then held her at arms' length to get a good look at her. "You look beautiful honey. I'm so glad you're home." There really was no denying that Bella was a daddy's girl, having always been around males she had bonded to him faster than with Perenelle, but she still loved them equally.

Isabella spent the next two weeks at her parents' house, debating and working with her father and cooking and gardening with her mother.

"When are you going to make me a grandmother?" Perenelle asked while they were sitting out in the gardens having tea. This was not a new subject, something Perenelle always insisted on was the need for Bella to settle down, find one man and make a baby.

It wasn't like she didn't date because she did, but she had not found the one with whom she wanted to be forever. "Mother, please, not this again. You know when I find the one I will, but for now it's not going to happen."

"But you've worked in those orphanages in the states for the last few years; surely one must have crept into your heart?"

Isabella had been on leave over in the United States helping set up orphanages, creating code enforcement and laws that involved adoption. "Of course they did, but any that I could have taken with me were adopted and I'm happy for them." Isabella replied, but she also knew that it would have been hard for a muggle to know magic existed without being able to do it.

"Yes well, I want to be a grandmother," ended her mother.


	6. Getting Students

ILSFlamel.

Note: Characters belong to JK Rowling's and some of the marked line from the books.

This chapter has been edited. Thanks beta Alna'ir.

Chapter 6: Getting Students

July 15th came with the blistering sun and warm weather and Bella arrived in Dumbledore's office just half past ten.

"Good morning, Headmaster Dumbledore," Bella greeted with a smile as Fawkes went to the perch.

"Good morning it is indeed, Ms Flamel." He offered her a seat and after the formal greetings and thanks for a job, they settled into their seats. "First order of business, all teachers have accepted you but Divination," Bella nodded, it was as she had expected. "You will be allowed into all the classes and can hold study groups with permission accordingly. As far as you're stay in the castle I will have the elves set up a room in the lower guest suites."

But before he could go on Bella interrupted him. "That won't be necessary. I have a room located in the upper dungeons. I'm sure it's still there from when I was little," she explained knowing fully well that her room would still be intact since no other could get into it and considering the castle would not get rid of it.

The Headmaster hid his surprise. "Very well, if that is suitable for you then it is fine. Now, I would like you to start on your tasks."

Bella had been thinking about what the old wizard would request of her; it was the middle of summer after all and the students were not currently at shcool.

"I require your help to gather students, Muggle-born and those who did not grow up in the magical community. Minerva is typically the teacher assigned to this task but she will be out the country visiting family," said Dumbledore as he pulled out a parchment from the desk and handed it to her. "This is a list of all the students that will be receiving a letter this year." The paper wasn't too long but there was an impressive amount of Muggle-born students. "Is this a task you would be comfortable taking?"

"Yes, I don't see why not. Meet the child and family, explain magic and the school, and then lead them to get their school supplies. Is that correct?"

"Yes, though it is not required for you to lead them in getting school supplies. You can just explain to the parents how the muggle adults can see the leaky cauldron," pointed out Dumbledore.

"Fun, this should be a good experience and I'll get to meet some of the new students," she grinned liking this job; she was a more sociable person than not.

"There is one child on the list whom you will find in an orphanage. If he accepts to come to Hpgwarts, we have a small fund set up for him." The Headmaster pulled out a small purple case with some galleons in it. "Unfortunately there are not a lot of resources for these students, so there is just enough for the supplies. From past experience, I also suggest you talk to him last so he won't be tempted to use magic in the orphanage. Also, I would suggest taking this child into the alley and helping him along," he suggested, though Bella was planning on doing that with any that wanted her to. Dumbledore continued on the subject of the orphan. "I would highly advise all parties that the child attend the school for you know the results of untrained magic." Bella nodded at this. "Very well then, that shall be all. Do you have any questions?"

"No sir, all shall run smoothly. The dates next to their names, are they their birthday and the days their letters should be coming in?" She received a nod from the older man. "Very well I shall start on the children that just missed last years and work my way up. Good day Headmaster." And after a farewell parting Bella returned home.

_List of students for school year 1991- 1992_

_Hermione Granger, 19 September 1979_

_267 Fairburg, Abbostford_

_Terry Boot, 6 October 1979_

_657 Springview, Lynden_

_Orion Braxton, 24 November 1979_

_St. Clair's Orphanage for boys_

_456 South St, Romford_

_Dean Thomas, 5 January 1980_

_39 Trinity St, Newington_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley, 12 April 1980_

_46 Leeds Rd, Slough_

_Harry Potter, 31 July 1980_

_4 Private Drive, Little Whinging_

Excited about the prospect of meeting students and helping them in adjusting to the new school year, Bella set out for her first destination, one Hermione Granger. She should have already gotten her letter.

The first student was an overzealous young girl with bushy brown hair and slightly big front teeth that were a pearly white. Her parents were very accepting of the young witch's abilities and also relieved to finally know why those weird things happened to her. They were more than happy with Bella taking them into Diagon Alley where she showed them how to convert money, what supplies to get and explained how to get onto the train. By the end of the day Bella was starting to get a slight headache from all the questions but it was always good to be inquisitive, she thought.

Terry Boot was the second child that she went to visit and he was a small young man with brown hair and eyes. Mr and Mrs Boot took the news very well and appeared to have been expecting this, but gave no confirmations. After hearing about how to get into the alley and the platform they thanked her and bid her good day.

Dean Thomas was similar to the Terry Boot experience, but his mother knew of magic. Apparently his father was a wizard that had left after the boy was conceived. She thanked Bella for the information and promised they would fare well on their own.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was similar to Hermione Granger's experience. Bella informed the parents about their son being a wizard, and though they were a little reluctant to accept it, his mother's love for her child won over. She took the family to the alley and once again explained the tricky train station.

It was now the 31st of July and Bella was approaching the quaint house of Number 4 Private drive. The house was well kept with a beautiful rose garden. She rang the doorbell and waited until the door was opened by a whale of a man.

Now, what _he_ wasn't expecting was a 20 year-old amazing looking woman to be standing on his front porch.


	7. Changes

ILSFlamel.

Note: Characters belong to JK Rowling's and some of the marked lines from books or movies.

Please leave comments, opinions and positive inputs. I would like to know how I'm doing and what I can do to make it better. First Fanfiction YAY.

Rated M for safety and future chapters.

This story is a touchy feel good story about friends and family. It will most likely not get action adventurous till much later. I felt like writing a mushy story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Choices<p>

It was the 31st of July when Bella approached the quaint house of Number 4 Private drive the house was well kept with beautiful rose gardens.

Ringing the doorbell, she waited and was opened by a whale of a man.

Now what he wasn't expecting, was a 20 year-old amazing looking woman to be standing on his front porch.

Straightening out his shirt he plastered a fake smile on and spoke with a nasty voice "Hello, can I help you."

Giving off a wicked smile, "possibly I'm looking for a young man."

"Well come in, come in." After ushering her into the house, "Vernon Dursley" offering his hand.

Wincing slightly as his massive hand practically in gulfed hers, "Isabella Flamel."

"So you say your looking for a young man", he stated. Hoping it was his Dudley, or even more so him.

"Yes, his name is Harry Potter" at this his face went redder than red for a moment before he schooled his features.

"I have never heard that name before, and I assure you there is no one under this roof by that name."

At the mention of his name a distraught young boy, started slamming his fists on the wooden door to his cupboard. Creating a loud ruckus.

"And that would be?" She asked the man.

"Cat." He deadpanned "crazy critter gets upset when my wife is gone to long."

"Don't you think you should do something about it so it wont hurt its self?" offering all the sincerity she could muster.

"I suppose" he made his way out into the hallway, Bella following behind unannounced. She saw as the man opened the cupboard throw something back into it and hiss at the thing to be quite or there would be no food for a week.

Retreating to the front sitting room before being found out, Vernon made his way back into the room. The door opened and in walked a tall woman with a long neck and a horse shaped face, along with a very plump young boy.

"Vernon dear, what is going on here?" The woman entered, "Petunia Dursley."

"She was just lea." Started Vernon as Bella interrupted.

"Isabella Flamel, pleasure to meet you ma'am" holding out her arm.

It was not accepted, "well what are you doing here?" She snapped.

"I'm looking for a young man by the name Harry Potter, I was informed that he resides here."

"No, no one of that name. I suggest you leave." Petunia was aggressive, as she made the statement her son Dudley also said, "what's she want the freak for."

Raising her eyebrows at the Dursley's, she squatted to be eye level with the youngest "do you know where he is."

Before his mother could stop him "yea, under the stairs where he belongs."

Confirming her suspicions, she pushed past all the family and tore open the door on the cupboard. There laying on a rotted out mat on the floor was the smallest 11 year old she had ever seen, he was nothing but skin and bones. With a mop of black hair and large black glasses.

"Hi" she said very softly "you must be Harry?"

He nodded his head at her, "come on out" offering him her hand to get him out.

"GET BACK IN YOUR CUPBOARD BOY" the large man yelled.

But with a firm grip on his hand she wouldn't let him go back. Harry knew that coming out was a bad idea he was sure to get it tonight when this pretty lady left.

Pulling the worried boy down beside her on the couch "I am here to talk about Harry's schooling, he has been accepted to Hogwarts."

"NOOO" screamed the woman "no one under my roof will be going there, we will get the taint out of him." She would not say the m word.

"Excuse me," his quiet voice rose up to her ears "what's Hogwarts."

"It's a school" but Bella was cut off again by the woman's shrieking.

"If you wont stay quiet then ill make you," she warned in a deadly voice.

And after being cut off again she silenced them. "There, now Hogwarts is a school for Witches and Wizards to come and learn about magic."

"But there's no such thing as magic!" he stated blandly.

"Oh" she looked at him then gestured to the family "and how do you think I made them quiet? You can see their mouths moving can you not, but you can't hear anything."

"And I can do that?" He asked point at them.

"Of course Harry, you're a wizard. But you need schooling to learn to control it."

Turning to the Dursley's "now I'm going to release the spell, please no yelling." And she did release it.

"He will not be going, I won't pay for it." Vernon stated.

"There will be no freak going to a freaky school under my house." Petunia said.

"He has a choice of going or not, its his and not up to you." She told them "besides children that don't learn control become dangerous."

"Now Harry do you want to go?" She asked Harry with kindness, having a soft stop for the boy that is mistreated and malnourished.

"Yes please" came his quiet but excited cry.

"Good then I will be taking you to get your supplies this afternoon." She began standing up.

"If you take him, if he steps one foot out that door. You keep him, he will never be allowed back in this house again." Petunia said with the most venom in her voice.

In a split second Bella made her decision, the child was malnourished, and mistreated. He didn't appear to be getting love, or even decent clothing. She knew she would always adopt one day and her mother had been on her for a grandchild, but none of the other kids seemed to fit with her. But his child was warming his way into her heart.

Freezing time, well all others in the room, Bella got down on one knee in front of Harry "would you like to come live with me Harry? It will just be for summer break and winter if you choose. The school year runs from September to June, meaning most of the year."

This was never a choice Harry though he be-able to make, on one side there was leaving his only living relatives. On the other it was leaving the relatives that hurt him and didn't feed him regularly.

"I can promise you that there will always be food for you and you can have your own room. If you don't like it then I will bring you back and make them accept you." She added seeing him struggle he had only meet her maybe thirty minutes ago.

"Yes please" he gave her a look, and she caught sight of those big green eyes.

Snapping her fingers paperwork appeared in her hands, at his quizzing look.

"To make it official in the muggle, non magical, world I will need to become your guardian, but I promise you that if you don't like living with me I will make them take you back at any time."

At his head nod she unfroze the occupants in the room.

Turning to the Dursley woman, "so it's a threat is it, well he is coming with me."

"Then you're keeping him." She shot back at her.

"Alright sign me over to be his legal guardian" she led them back to the sitting room.

Petunia was slightly stunned that someone wanted Lilly's son, sure she didn't like the boy but Lilly was her sister. Vernon spoke before she could rethink "take him we don't want him, but when you don't want him any more cause he'll never be more than a freak." He said with such conviction "don't bring him back here, he's not wanted."

After signing the paper work there were no hugs given, no kisses on the forehead nothing but a GOOD BYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE.

It was sad and tore into Bella heart, this young boy, you could see it was taking its toll on him not being wanted by his family.

"Come on Harry" Bella said wrapping an arm across his shoulder. "Lets get out of here, I'll take you home and well go from there. Ok?"

"Yes" his small voice was cracking while tears treaded to roll down his eyes.

Getting out of sight Bella stopped grabbed him "Harry to get where we're going we need to apperate, it's a type of travel from one place to another. You're going to feel some pressure like being squeezed through a tube and that's normal, just know that it will go away." She spoke softly and gently to her young charge. Gripping him tightly in a hug she instructed, "Hold on and don't let go."

Harry closed his eyes and felt that pressure, he was sad not knowing what he did to not be so wanted. But this lady just came in and wanted him, he was confused.

Landing on the gravel of a road covered in small pebbles, Harry looked up and gasps in surprise. In front of him was a huge, no that isn't enough it was a gigantic house, mansion more like it. The house looked like a castle it was very old and medieval looking with dark large stones and bricks making up the walls.

"Welcome home" Bella whispered in his ear.

"This, this is where you live?" the question was barely a whisper.

"We this is where we live now" smiling brightly.

Taking his hand "alright welcome to our home, shall we enter?"

At his vigorous head nod they entered through the large dark wooden door.

"_Close_" Bella whispered and a few select areas in the house locked themselves off or disappeared completely, her voice was to low for Harry to hear the hissing.

"Welcome to your new home" she lead him into the foyers the whole house was elegant and enchanting. It was very welcoming and warm with a lot of sophistication.

"We have something that is known as a house elf, his name is Walf. So don't be surprised with the little guy pops up." She told him then called to the elf.

With a pop the small wrinkly house elf appeared with the green pillowcase on. "What can Walf's do for Missis?"

"Walf this is Harry his will be staying with us for now."

The house elf looked at the boy with a big smile on his face. "New master, Walf is so excited. Master must eat more, huge dinner tonight." And the elf disappeared with a pop.

Harry stood staring at the spot the elf disappeared at, "they love to cook and clean, but there is just one rule never hand them clothes. That is how they are freed from their master most elves will commit suicide when this happens to them it's a huge sign of failure and disrespect. You can just leave the clothes on the ground or place them in a hamper."

Harry nodded in understanding, "so we just let them do everything for us? I don't have to cook or clean any more?" He asked in almost and astonished voice.

"No dear, you are expected to keep your room presentable. But no cooking or cleaning for you if you never want to again." Smiling at him.

She lead him through the house, he saw the dinning room, kitchen, ballroom, parlor, sunroom, many many rooms. Finally they reached a hallway where Bella stopped.

"There are I think over fifty rooms in this house, mine is this one here" pointing at the room at the end of a smaller hall. There were six doors lined up three on each side with one at the end. "You are welcome to choose any room, but I would prefer you stay in this hall."

"I get to choose?" Harry asked.

"Yes dear."

One by one Harry opened the rooms, the first two were the smallest just consisting of a bedroom and bath. The second two had a bed bath and study. The last ones had bed, bath, study and a small lounging room. Harry decided to take the last one on the right.

The colors were very neutral, "you can redecorate how ever you like, and this will always be your room. But we'll have plenty of time for that."

Taking a seat on the bed with Harry on the other side, it was a king and very big. "I've never seen a bed this big before." At Harry's claim Bella took off her shoes and started jumping up and down getting Harry to finally join in. The jumping turned into a small pillow fight when both collapsed on the bed. This was her way of getting him to open up and have some fun.

POP "lunch is served mistress and little master" Walf announced.

"Come on" she took his hand and led him out into the sun-deck to a small table set up for the two.

They enjoyed a light meal of soup and sandwiches noting that he probably couldn't handle much now.

After showing him the gardens, green house, lake and grounds of the property they ate dinner then retired for the night.

"There's extra bathroom necessities in the bathroom cabinets. Here is a shirt to sleep in and some fresh clothes for the morning" handing him the large shit, a smaller one, boxers, and shorts that were shrunk by the house elf to fit him.

When they were ready to retire for the night Bella knocked on the door and entered.

Taking a seat on the bed, "there's just a few rules I would like you to follow" seeing his curious worried expression. "Its nothing bad dear, just simple one to prevent me from worrying even though I'll never stop."

"In the house One: Keep your room in a presentable state, while we have house elf the room is your responsibility. Two: if you cant get into a room in the house then leave it alone, most likely there's something dangerous behind the door and I don't want you getting hurt. Three: Never and I mean never be afraid to come to me about anything I will always be here for you." She noticed Harry's eyes starting to water up.

"Out side One: please let me know where you are going even if its just to explore the ground or swim in the lake, you can call for Walf any time and just tell him if you can't find me. Two: when we leave the house please stay near me and don't wander away. I know that you have some independence but it would hurt a lot if anything happened to you" placing her hand over her heart as she said this. "I'm sure well discover more as we go but are those acceptable to you? I just want to keep you safe sweetie."

"Yes" his voice cracked "thank you."

"What ever for honey?"

"Taking me away from them" a tear slid down "for caring." This hit her hard and she wrapped him in her arms, kissing the top of his head. He lightly flinched at the human contact but eventually settled peacefully into her embrace. Of the boy she had only meet earlier today, made a life change for her, from now on she would be with him through it all.

Humming softly the small boy in her arms drifted off to dream land.


	8. Check up's and Shopping

ILSFlamel.

Note: Characters belong to JK Rowling's and some of the marked lines from books or movies. Song is by Bobbie Gentry called Hushabye Mountain.

Please leave comments, opinions and positive inputs. I would like to know how I'm doing and what I can do to make it better. First Fanfiction YAY.

This story is a touchy feel good story about friends and family. It will most likely not get action adventurous till much later. I felt like writing a mushy story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Check up's and Shopping<p>

Around 12am a slight whistle sounded in the dark room where a woman slept. The sound followed by a bright light that light up the place and woke her up. It was a monitoring crystal, placed on the nightstand that disturbed her slumber.

Jumping out of bed, all sleep gone she hastily made her way to her new charges room, just to the right of hers. Forgoing any knocking she opened the door and saw the small figure thrashing and scratching at his arms and legs. He was covered in sweat and moaning as if in pain or fright.

She gracefully hopped on the bed and conjured a washcloth and with an 'Aguamenti' she was dabbing the damp cloth across his forehead.

"Harry sweetie, wake up" she said in a gentle voice "its just a dream." She repeated various soothing words to him.

Harry woke up and kept stiff as a board, through many years of living in that small space he knew not to move much unless he wanted to hit his head. But the though came to him 'that his cot was softer than usual and there was something even softer under his head.' Opening his eyes there was a dim light in the room as he took in his surroundings then remembering he was not in the cupboard any more but at his new home.

"Harry sweetie" Bella got his attention "are you alright." There was worry clear in her voice.

No one had ever been there for Harry before no one ever cared if he had a nightmare unless they were yelling at him to keep quiet. With moisture in his eyes that he wouldn't let go he nodded up at her.

"Do you want to talk about it" seeing his reluctance she added "sometimes it helps to talk it out."

Sending up another cooling charm into the room she pulled him into a hug hearing a small voice of "spiders, lots of them and I couldn't get out" only telling the half-truth.

Rubbing his back and placing a kiss on his head "you'll never have to worry about that again. It was only a dream love." As she was making those soothing motions she began to sing a song in a light voice to him.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain

Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.

It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-

Waiting to sail your worries away.

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain

And your boat waits down by the key.

The winds of night so softly are sighing-

Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.

Wave good-bye to cares of the day.

And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain

Sail far away from lullaby bay." (1)

Harry slowly closed his eyes, and his breathing calmed as he listed to Bella's voice. He was quickly asleep again and Bella followed.

Bella awoke first she's an early riser, she lightly ran her fingers through Harry's hair making sure he was still asleep then scooted out of the bed not waking him.

As Harry opened his eyes he could see a small stream of light peeking though the curtains. With a sense of urgency he got out of bed and went into the bathroom. This was the longest Harry had slept before, normally he was woken up before dawn to start breakfast or the chores of the day. Taking a short shower, since that was all he was allowed back at the other home, he slipped on the new clothes.

Walking out into the hallway he tired to remember where the kitchen was so he could start on breakfast. As he was rounding a corner his name was called out.

"Harry" Bella lightly called "there you are sleepy head" causing Harry to blush "how was your sleep?"

"Good, thank you."

She smiled at him then held out her hand "come" she lead him out onto the patio that over looked the backyard lake and gardens. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'll make it if you will just show me the kitchen." He said quietly.

"Don't be silly dear, maybe one day we can make it together but did you forget Walf you don't want to upset him." At his name the house elf popped onto the patio.

"What can Walf do for mistress and master?"

"Breakfast please Walf, I'd like your wonderful eggs fry mixture." Turning to Harry "do you like eggs, bacon, and potatoes?" With a head nod she ordered two.

"What would you like to do today?" not getting an answer "I would like to take you to St. Mungo's, they will check you over and get started on some potions for healing."

"What's St. Mungo's?"

"It's like a wizarding hospital, but instead of doctors and nurses like the muggles call them we have medi-witches/ wizards, and healers. I would check you over but while I have some experience with basic healing I'm not certified."

"Why do we need to go there" Harry looked kind of panicked. "I'm not to talk to anyone."

"Who says that?" Bella asked in curiosity.

"Uncle Vernon" he mumbled "said I'm not to talk to anyone about myself."

"Well Harry your uncle was wrong in many ways, he didn't want you to talk to anyone because he knew how he was treating you was wrong. No one deserves to be treated like that. Especially a bright young man like you." Harry smiled at her.

"Now nothing they do there will hurt you, they will take some magical tests and start you on some potions. They will mostly be to get your health back up and to increase your recovery rate." Looking him in the eyes "is that alright with you?"

"Yes"

"Wonderful than after if you feel up to it how about we go out and get you some clothes, those look good on you but your going to need more than one pair." There was very little chat over breakfast mostly just getting comfortable with one another and enjoying the scene out in the lake. A flock of birds seemed to have taken residence there and were playing in the water.

They spent part of the morning walking along the gardens and laying in the grass. Bella tried asking him some questions but at his reluctance to answer she started out telling him about Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel growing up with them. She told him some funny stories like getting her hand stuck to a door as a prank that was pulled on her. Or how she tripped at a birthday celebration and sent the punch bowl at the birthday girl.

Harry offered very little about his past, only small bits about his favorite subjects and books. He was a bright child and she could tell that he was holding back but she wasn't sure why.

As the sun started reaching the peak in the sky Bella said "how about we get going to St. Mungo's then we can get some lunch before we go shopping?" Harry agreed.

Bella had Wolf bring her things to her since they were already next to the wards of the property, stepping out she gathered up Harry and apparate them both to the entrance.

"Welcome to St. Mungo's how can we help you today?" The witch dressed in a white stripe dress greeted them at entrance.

"Hello I'm here to have my son examined." Bella said placing her hand on Harry's shoulder.

The witch smiled down at him "hello there" then looked back up "alright, I just need you to fill out these forms and when you're done I'll take you on back."

Bella filled out the forms, some with Harry's help: Allergies: no Recent sickness: none …..

The witch, now known to them as Medi-witch Amber lead them back to a small waiting room "just hop up on the table Harry" she read his name off the chart and stopped at the last name. Recollecting herself "the healer will be with you shortly."

A older male wizard came walking in just after she left, "good afternoon, I'm healer Hartinson" shaking hands with Bella then turning to Harry "you must be Harry. Pleasure to meet you" and shook his hand to. Harry seemed to back away more from him than the witch and Bella made a mental not of that for later.

"Now lets see" he read over the paper work "adopted? Just recently I see?" Looking up at Bella.

"Yes just yesterday in fact, that is our reason for being here today. While he isn't showing any signs of illness aside from the neglect he received before I would like to make sure all is well." She told him.

"Harry, how have you liked living with Ms. Flamel?"

Harry was still seated far away from the healer, "I get my own room, and I don't have to do chores any more. I like it and she's nice to me."

"She is nice isn't she" he smiled down at the small boy.

"Alright what I'm going to do will not be painful at all, it's just a simple spell and some wand waving. If you would like to see it before hand I can do it on Ms. Flamel first." He offered seeing the worry on the boys face.

Bella stood up and came next to Harry "that's fine."

The healer waved his wand in front of her forming a few shapes while saying some words, then he pointed his wand at the paper and ink started forming on the parchment. "That was it" he said handing over the paper.

"Are you ready?" Bella lightly grabbed his hand and he squeezed before nodding his head. The healer repeated the process again, but this time kept the paper to look over.

He hummed and hummed some more looking at it before turning to the pair. "Alright according to this there are a few bones that were once broken that have healed incorrectly, and a few cracks in his ribs. These are easily fixable with this" writing down the potion "I would like him to take it once a day for a week, it may be a little painful so if you can maybe take a bath or do something relaxing."

Bella nodded knowing the potion "He is underweight and under-height for his age, while the height can not magically be helped a bit of exercise and being out doors will. I will assign him this" writing down another potion "he is to take it every other day with breakfast in the mornings, it will help him to gain healthy weight and fill out a little more, that will be for two weeks."

"These are ok to take together right, I haven't looked into this new potion yet." Bella asked.

"Oh, yes, yes they wont affect each other at all." He told them "the last thing I can really do for him is to give him this" writing down another portion "it will help with his eye sight. But this potion can affect the other ones so wait two weeks before using this one. Take it once a day for two weeks, it will not fix your eye sight but it will help to make your eyes stronger and help them over time."

"Any questions?" He asked.

"What about this?" Harry asked pointing to the lightening shaped scar on his head.

Bella caught the healer before he spoke "I know what it is and have not had a chance to talk with him about it yet. I would like to do so at home I know there is nothing that can heal it." The healer nodded at her statement.

"I will talk to you about that scar at home alright Harry? Do you have any more questions?" He shook his head no. "I would like two official copies of that report and I can stress the importance of confidentiality" she said looking the healer in the eyes.

"Yes ma'am, I am under the oath." He told her talking about the healers oath of remaining silent.

"Very good, and I assume you will pass that on to Amber as well" at his head nod "well, thank you very much for your time and help." She offered a hand, and he led them out to the check out. After paying they went out for some lunch before going to the Alley.

It wasn't until 1 that the pair made their way to Diagon, they were stopped at the fireplace at the front of the restaurant, "this is the called floo powder Harry, all you have to do is step in the fire place, throw this at the ground and say where you want to go. But pay attention because sometimes you can come out at the wrong stop."

"It is very important that you say the correct name of where you want to go, so since this is your first time say Diagon Alley." She instructed him.

"Diagonelly" He said.

"Not quite right, its two words Diagon" she held up one figure "alley" then a second.

"Diagon Alley"

"Correct. Alright I'll go through first to catch you, the first times a dosey."

Bella went through first then out stumbled a very ash covered Harry, "wasn't so bad was it?" Catching him and moving them out of the way so others can arrive.

They were in a tunnel with a bunch of fireplaces and people about. Leading him out of the tunnel Harry just stared "Welcome to Diagon Alley Harry, it's a wizards marketplace."

"It's wicked," Harry said wide-eyed.

Taking his hand as not to get separated there were many stops to make. First they went off to a large building walking up the steps Harry read the words etched into the stone.

Enter stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn,

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there. (HPPS)

"This is Gringotts, a wizarding bank, inside are Goblins they handle our money. They can be mighty nasty, there is a long past between us/ wizards and them that makes it that way. Just be as kind and courteous as you can to them and hopefully they will in return."

Walking up to one of the teller stations a small creature, with long noses and large ears was sitting there.

"How may I help you" he said in a chilled voice.

"**_My name is _**Isabella Flamel**_ and were here to see Ragnok please_**." She said in a very strange language.

At Harry curious look, "it's called Gobbledegook the Goblin language."

"Very well Gornuk shall take you to his office." The elf said in a kinder voice, not many wizards knew the language and most that did were with them in the rebellion.

Following another Goblin down a set of corridors, stairs and hallways they finally ended up in front of a large wooden door.

"Enter" was called through the door at the knock.

"Ms. Flamel, pleasure as always." The goblin greeted her offering them a seat.

"Please Ragnok how many times must I insist you call me Bella, and this is Harry Potter my charge. I am hoping that you received the paperwork signed and sealed?"

With a nod to Harry "yes I received it."

"Wonderful, well I would like to allow him access to his vault then. I would like to set it up so that he can collect a small allowance out of it every year. All of his need and schooling will be provided through me." At allowance Harry looked up surprised, Dudley always got money but never him.

"Do you have Mr. Potters key?"

"No" she sighed this was sure to be a long process.

"Well the only person that could have it but himself is his magical guardian." Checking his paperwork "ah yes, Mr. Dumbledore."

This came as a great surprise to Bella, the magical guardian was there to care for the child and be sure they were in a safe place. He was not doing his duties but being in such a high position would be hard to discredit him.

"Very well, I know the procedure." She said sullenly "can we get an inventory of items and money that has been moved since he was assigned guardian?"

Nodding the goblin drew up a piece of parchment and handed it to her. "Thank you we shall return again shortly, lastly I need to visit my vault well # 14 please."

"Gornuk will take you."

Harry had never seen so much gold in his life as she produced a pouch and explained the money.

"The gold ones are Galleons, the silver are sickles and the bronze are knuts. There are 17 sickles to a Galleon and 29 knuts to a sickle. I'll help you figure it out while were shopping" she smiled at him and climbed back in the cart.

On their way to Madame Malkins the robe maker in Diagon Harry was pointing out all sorts of interesting things that Bella would stop and explain to him.

"Yes we can fly brooms Harry, I actually have a few at home and can teach you if you'd like?" She loves his enthusiasm over the prospect of learning to fly.

"Good afternoon Madam Malkin" Bella called into the shop there was no one out front, assuming they were in the back.

A short and rather plump woman stuck her head around the corner. "Just take a seat dear ill be with you in a moment."

"Ah Ms. Flamel, so nice for you to be stopping in. Was there anything wrong with the order?" Referring to the orders she recently received getting new robes for her new position.

"No nothing at all everything turned out wonderful, thank you. I actually brought you in a new customer." Motioning to Harry.

"Hello dear, are you here for your Hogwarts robes?" She smiled down at him with a kind voice.

Harry just looked up to Bella, "Yes, but also other sets of clothing. Harry here has just come to live with me" she said all pride in her voice and a loving smile at the boy. "We're going to need to works."

Clapping her hands "wonderful, right this way Mr. Flamel." Ushering him into the back room not giving a second though to the name she used.

"The order will take around a week I will send over three robes by tomorrow morning, but expect the rest mid next week." Bella paid for all the clothing.

"You'll be fine" Madame Malkin said as they were waiting for Harry.

"Pardon?" Bella asked confused.

"The boy, you just adopted him right" at the head nod confirmation "you will be just fine. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him, you love him and will do anything for that young man."

"I do" Bella said and she knew it was true. She may have only known Harry for little over a day but she did love him and would do anything for him. It happened from the first moment she laid eyes on him.

"He'll love you too" Bella whipped away the starting of tears. Harry came out of the dressing room and up to the two ladies.

"Well you did wonderfully Harry, easiest costumer of the day. I'll have these delivered with in the next week," telling him what she told Bella. "Have a good evening."

"One more stop to make" Bella took Harry's hand and headed off to the next stop "Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, we can get the potions here."

The store was rather scary looking the first time you walked into it, there were containers of all sorts of ingredients lining the walls, and it smelled rather horrible.

"Hello what can I do for you this evening?" The storeowner asked when they entered.

"I would like these please" handing over the paper "I would also like a sack of monkshood and a pound of porcupine quills."

After getting the potions they went back to the manor and the awaited conversation.

* * *

><p>(1.)Bobbie Gentry: Hushabye Mountain<p>

Please leave a review. I use spell and grammar check but if there's still something wrong let me know and i'll change it. Thanks.


	9. History

ILSFlamel.

Note: Characters belong to JK Rowling's and some of the marked lines from books or movies.

Please leave comments, opinions and positive inputs. I would like to know how I'm doing and what I can do to make it better. First Fanfiction YAY.

This story is a touchy feel good story about friends and family.

:) Thanks all for the review, adds, and favorites.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: History<p>

Back at home Bella and Harry took a light dinner out on the terrace, where they watch as the sun set.

"Harry you were wondering about the scar on your head correct?" Bella asked looking at Harry.

"Yes."

"Did you realize today that when people recognized you they would stare at you?"

"Kind of that m-medi-witch saw my name than paused, the healer too." Harry said.

"Yes, well in the wizarding world you are famous."

"Famous?" he confusedly asked.

"Yes, before you were born there was a man named Lord Voldemort. He was a great wizard but very bad, he used his powers and knowledge to hurt others. He believed in blood purity, meaning he doesn't believe muggleborn children – children born from two non-magical parents, and half blood – children with one magical parent deserved to learn magic."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"You know I really don't understand it myself. I think they believe that if two magical people have a child then the child will be more advanced magically. Though I don't believe this, I view it more as the person's make up and how much they apply themselves to learning magic will be how successful they are in the magical community."

"But he was a terrible man, if someone refused to join him he would kill them. Your parent's were James and Lilly Potter, I unfortunately did know them but I can try and find some pictures for you. As far as the public knows they went into hiding with you when you were barely a year old. Some how Voldemort found their location and on Halloween in 1981 he attacked your parents. Sadly they didn't make it, but you are known as the only person that survived the killing curse. There are many curses that can hurt a person but the killing curse is an instant death. "

"So my parents didn't die in a car crash?" Harry asked.

"No dear they did not. I'm positive that they loved you very much." She told him, Harry had a few tears streaking down his face and Bella pulled him into her arms.

"So this Lord Voldmrt?"

"Voldemort" she corrected.

"Is he going to come after me now?"

"Many believe him to be dead, they think the curse rebounded off of you and hit him killing him. But that was never proven according to records the only proof were his robes and a pile of ashes. I can tell you that I will always be here to protect you. I promise." Harry nodded burying his head in the crock of her neck. Bella lightly rubbed his back and sent some soothing sounds at him. It was a harsh reality for the young boy now knowing that his parents gave up their life for him, when all he heard his whole life was how a worthless bunch they were. "The scar on your forehead is from very, very dark magic and I have a few theories on it, but that will wait for another time." She new kind of what it was but wouldn't upset him anymore "does it hurt you?"

"No, not often. Sometimes it tingles" he said absent mindedly rubbing it, "like when I'm mad or upset."

"Bella?" Harry asked into her hair "is that why you adopted me? Because people know my name?"

"No sweetheart I wanted to save you from those vile people. I have wanted to have a family for a long time, but never found anyone that fit into my life. As soon as I meet you Harry I couldn't help but feel a familiar pull to you. I love you Harry. Its true, I know we only just meet but I love you as if you were really my own son and I would do anything for you." She told him "no matter what you choose in life I will always be here for you."

Eventually they made their way into the house "you need to take your medicine, would you like to take a bubble bath?"

"Sure" Harry said but he was rather excited about the idea.

In Harry's bathroom there was a large stand up glass shower but there was also a large sunk-in bathtub. Bella started filling it up with warm water that was changing colors, added some bubbles and transformed a few items into boats and different toys she thought he might like.

"I'm going to warn you that this wont taste very good, best to just hold your nose and swallow." She said handing him the bottle of potion.

"Balch" Harry made after drinking it "that was nasty."

"They can't add flavor or it will change the potion," Bella told him.

Harry started to make some noise and lightly gripped around his chest, "it hurts" was his quiet voice.

"I know sweetie, but the pain won't last long." She gently rubbed his back.

It didn't, a few minutes later he was feeling better. "Alright go on in, I'll leave the door slightly open just call if you need anything."

He nodded to her and as soon as she walked out of the door she could hear a splash as the water made way for the body entering it. Bella laughed to herself, grabbed a book and took to a comfy chair by the fireplace.

She was having fun listening to all the noise the seemingly quiet child was making, playing and splashing. 25 minutes came fast she got up and knocked on the door lightly.

"Harry dear, you have about 5 more minutes. Make sure you wash your hair and behind your ears." That's what her mother always used to tell her.

Ten minutes later a clean and pruney Harry came out of the bathroom with a large smile on his face. Bella emptied out the tub, and dried up the floor.

Together they curled up on a couch drinking hot chocolate, looking at the flames of the fire.

"Why is it cool in here when the fires on?" Harry asked.

"Magic" she smiled at him. "I placed a cooling charm on the room to stay at temperature, I can make it colder if you'd like."

"No, its fine." He said going back to his drink, "what are you reading?"

"An extremely boring book on ancient runes."

"What's those?"

"A different branch of magic, never really piqued my interest. I'm not bad at it, but it's not a strong subject for me."

"Oh."

"Would you like a book to read? Or I can read one to you if you'd like?" Bella offered.

"What kind of book?"

"Any, there are a number of them around here." She looked around "maybe not." She laughed "Walf" with a pop the elf was there "what happened to all the children's books?"

"Walf's mother put them in another wing many years ago," He said. Walf was a very well treated house elf, he grew up with Bella and knew how kind and understanding she was so he wasn't afraid to talk out around here like most house elves were.

"Oh, are they still in good shape?"

"Yes, elf magic to preserve them."

"Wonderful, could you move the books into the library of this room please."

"Yes, Walf do that right away." With a pop he was gone and another he was back with a stack of books. Bella looked them over and picked one out.

"This was one of my favorites" she said sitting back next to Harry "would you like to listen too Walf?"

"No, Mistress Walf is being busy" and he popped away.

"The Dragon and the Prince" Harry read off the cover.

Bella started reading the story about a dragon that befriends a prince when all others want to destroy him for something that wasn't his fault. It was a chapter book with animated pictures. As she was reading the story Harry could watch it unfold.

At the end of the book Harry told her that no one had ever read to him before outside of school and that even in school he was pushed to the back by his cousin so that he couldn't see. Bella decided to make it a ritual of sorts as long as Harry was willing to listen to her read. After the story, teeth were brushed and little boys were tucked away in bed headed for dreamland.


	10. Magical Guardian

ILSFlamel.

Note: Characters belong to JK Rowling's and some of the marked lines from books or movies.

Please leave comments, opinions and positive inputs. I would like to know how I'm doing and what I can do to make it better. First Fanfiction YAY.

This story is a touchy feel good story about friends and family. It will most likely not get action adventurous till much later. I felt like writing a mushy story.

Thanks for the review, story add and favorites. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 Magical Guardian<p>

It had been a week since Harry had come to stay with Bella and things couldn't have gone better. They both were feeling more comfortable with each other, swimming in the lake, walking the property, reading in the library, and just being together.

Today was the first day that Harry was going to meet Perenelle and Nicholas Flamel, Bella had informed them after the initial adoption. But she had forced them to stay away so they would have some one on one bonding time.

Harry was fidgeting, he was nervous and his entire body language was screaming so. He was dressed up in a nice pair of muggle jeans and a button up shirt he kept pulling at the collar that he decided to button all the way up.

"Harry" he snapped his head up at Bella's voice. "Relax", she placed her arm over his shoulder "there going to love you." The she took his top button and undid it, noticing the grateful look on his face.

"But how do you know? Aunt Margie never liked me, she always said I was lucky to be alive." Came his quiet voice.

Bending down to his level "I know that they will love you because I do, you're a very easy person to love" she took him into a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Those people you were with before are the most vial type out there no one ever deserves to be treated the way you were."

The fireplace light up behind them, Bella looked at his face and whipped the remains of a tear away she gave him one last squeeze and turned around.

Perenelle Flamel was standing just out of the fireplace, "Bella darling" she gave her a big hug. Then turning to the young man, "you must be Harry."

"Yes, nice to meet you ma'am" He smiled up at her. Perenelle was an older woman with a distinguished sense of wisdom around her. She was a small woman coming up around 5'1", slim build and grey hair. She wore a kind smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

Perenelle placed hand over her heart and dramatically sighed "a heart breaker already. Such a respectable handsome young man." She held out her hand "well come on" Harry hesitantly took it with a smile of approval from Bella. She led him over to the couch, where the two started talking away.

The fireplace light up again and Nicholas stepped through "hi daddy" he received with a hug and a kiss. Nicholas was looking around "he's on the couch with mum" knowing what he was looking for.

"Perenelle don't talk the boys ears off" Nicholas was always the kid at heart he never seemed to grow out of the stage. Proving his point he pulled the big plastic ears off his real ones, causing everyone to burst out laughing. It was a nice introduction and icebreaker between the two, and soon Harry got a hold of them and started playing.

They ate lunch together and got to know one another, as she though Nicholas and Harry hit it off with a bang, literally, starting to scheme on ways to get the 'girls'. Harry seemed reluctant to pull something over his Bella, but she reassured him that it was all fun and games.

Time passed quickly and before she knew it, it was already 1pm. Bella took Harry aside to talk "Alright Harry, I know I told you I needed to go to the ministry today. Perenelle and Nicholas offered to stay with you while I was gone, are you ok with that? Or should I reschedule for another day?"

"I'm ok with them." Harry said but secretly he didn't want her gone; he had gotten use to her being there all the time.

"I'll miss you, but ill be back as soon as I can." Kissing him on the forehead and getting a hug. She said goodbye to her parents, told Perenelle that there was biscuit ingredients in the kitchen and floo'ed off to the ministry.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the building she walked up to the check in area, "Good afternoon" Bella smiled at the man behind the counter.<p>

"You need to check your wand, and where are you going?" The man said in a mundane voice not bothering with her greeting.

"Alright here it is but I would like it placed in a bag that can't be opened by anyone but to me. Thank you." She added after receiving the bag and placing her wand in it.

"I'm headed to a private hearing with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Third floor, second corridor on the right, room 356." His voice was bland and bored.

"Thank you, have a good day." Bella added, as she walked away, not being bothered by his lack of personality.

The room that the hearing would be held in was very secluded and warded to not let anyone that wasn't invited in and there is no chance of being overheard. The members of the DMLE were seated around the top platform and there was a chair in the middle of the room for her.

Upon entering the chatter stopped. "Ms. Flamel, pleasure to see you again. Please take a seat"

"Thank you I hope you all is having a wonderful day." As the pleasantries were greeted to each member.

"Now Ms. Flamel, what is it that you requested the secrecy and attendance of the entire head of DMLE for?" The woman in the middle asked.

"Director Bones, I have recently adopted a young man. He was treated horribly by the people that he was left with and they practically threw him away."

Hearing this shocked most in attendance "please start from the beginning."

"I was on a assignment for Hogwarts to help muggle born children or children that were unaware of their magical heritage, to gain school supplies and inform them about the magical community. I was in one home when I asked about a particular student the man of the house turned red in the face but claimed no one was there by that name. I have memories I would like to provide."

With the request approved she cast her memories onto the wall, but there was no sound. "Here is where I asked him about the boy, then there was a noise. I followed him when he said he would take care of it, you can't see him now but the boy is in that small cupboard under the stairs. The mans wife and son came home now, and the boy asked what and I quote 'what do you want that freak for?' I was told he lived under the stairs and got him out. Then I informed them that I was going to take him to get his school supplies after he accepted the Hogwarts invite. There was mention of beating the magic out of him and no freak would live under her house. Said if he stepped out of that door I was to keep him and he was never to return." She said her part perfectly, with worry, disgust and horror in her voice.

"Here I froze time and talked to him, and he accepted coming to live with me. Those are the custody papers that were willingly signed. It has been filed at Gringott's; in the muggle world, and through your system stating I have custody over the child. But today I am asking to be made his magical guardian also. His magical guardian as of now has never checked upon his charge or just allowed the neglect and abuse to continue."

"The next day I took him to St. Mongo's for a checked up, just to make sure. The healer provided me with this paperwork" holding it up "about his conditions and started him on a set of potions to correct the mistreatment."

She approached the DMLE heads handing them the papers, "this is very troubling." Director Bones said reading off the paper. "How about now, he's been in your custody for a week, how is he fairing?"

"Wonderfully" se projected new images of them shopping, him smiling and enjoying being a kid. Then one most recent of him and Nicholas planning a prank, he was smiling and chatting away.

"Where is he now?"

"At our home with my parent's, they have also taken to him right away as you can see in that memory."

"You still have yet to tell us the name of this child and who his magical guardian currently is!" one man stated.

"His name is Harry Potter and his guardian is Albus Dumbledore." At her admittance a few of those present gasp.

"Your crazy if you think we should go against the head of Wizengamot" One practically screamed at her.

"No I don't believe I am crazy, I'm asking that you put names aside and do what is right and in the best interest for the child." Pulling out new papers, "I have proof that he is not an acceptable magical guardian besides all you have seen already. Add this to the fact that as pointed out he is chief Wizengamot and headmaster of Hogwarts that leaves no time for one child when he has hundreds for 9 months out of a year."

"Please continue" Bones directed.

"I was recently at Gringott's, where I found him to be the magical guardian. This was provided by the Goblin's a list of all things moved since he was named guardian when his parents passed." Handing it to them, "as you can see a significant number of Galleon's has been removed along with a number of family heirlooms."

"And what's to say you wont help yourself to his fortune, we all know the Potters were a very wealthy family!" The same man stated.

"Because I have already instructed the Goblins there is only a small amount to be taken out each year for his allowance and spending money. All his schooling, clothing, any need that may arise will be taken care of by me. I think your forgetting the family I come from." She was very business like and polite although she just wanted to scream at the idiot.

"No, Ms. Flamel we have not forgotten." Bones stood "we shall deliberate over all the information provided and let you know please step out a guard will get you when we're done."

* * *

><p>As Bella exited the room a boisterous of voice rose from the remaining members.<p>

"You cannot allow this!"

"He is a respectable wizard and will come down on us if this is allowed"

"I vote for the child"

"No one should be treated like that"

"But its Dumbledore, Defeater of Grindelwald."

"He's powerful and should have a powerful guardian."

"The-boy-who-lived should be with Dumbledore."

"Safety should come first."

The voices of the whole council continued through the air.

"QUIET" Director Bones said slamming down a mallet. A hush fell over the room.

"Thank you, now I would like to go over the case again. Then each one of you will have a turn to state your opinion." She waved her hand to the secretary that started reciting the accounts of the pervious encounter.

"Thank you." She turned to her colleague's "Please Mr. Kurt start with your take on this matter. But I would like for all of you to take names out of consideration this is boy a and guardian s."

They went around the room and stated their opinion on Mr. Potter's placement.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Flamel their ready for you, please follow me." The guard led her back to the room.<p>

"Ms. Flamel, please sit. We have made our decision." Bones announced.

Bella was nervous, there was no way for them to take Harry away from her being as she was legally his guardian signed by those muggles. But this was apart of looking out for him, his best interest and his family's past. She was nervous about the courts decision.

"We have decided that in the best interest of the child Harry Potter" she paused "we hear by diminish guardian ship of one Albus Dumbledore, and grant Isabella Flamel magical guardianship over Harry James Potter." She let the breath she didn't realize she had been holding out, and felt all the anxiety and tension leave her body.

"Thank you" she was so happy but composed herself.

"Now is that all or was there something else you would like with our presence?" Bones asked.

"I would like to file charges against Ablus Dumbledore to gain all that was taken back in the rights of Harry Potter. On account of the galleon's taken out that is an insignificant number to me, but if in the future he has a problem with it I will account for that myself. But I am asking for All family heirlooms to be returned." She told them "I would like everything today to stay confidential, and all items should be returned to Gringott's under Ragnok he is the account manager for myself and Mr. Potter."

Director Bones look to all around the room that nodded in approval.

"Very well we agree and will inform Mr. Dumbledore of the file and see to it that he follows through." Bones told the witch.

"Thank you, and I hope you all have a splendid week" she left having gained new allies and admirers. Collecting her wand and heading home to a family, and little boy happy to see her.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was pacing through his office, he had just received a letter.<p>

Mr. Dumbledore,

You have been summoned to the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement. On August 10th at 10 am.

Amila Bones Director DMLE.

Having no idea what it was concerning he had no choice but to floo there the next morning.

"Morning Mr. Dumbledore" The man standing at the check in center or the ministry greeted him. "Please check in your wand."

He handed over the wand after placing a spell on the bag so it couldn't be removed unless it was by him. "Where to Mr. Dumbledore?"

"DMLE my boy not to worry I know where it is." Giving him one of the grandfatherly smiles and a twinkle in the eye.

"Very well" the young man stammered, "have a good day."

Albus Dumbledore headed up to the third floor and entered through a pair of large oak doors.

"Good day, what can I do for you?" The secretary asked not looking up from her work.

"Albus Dumbledore here to see Director Bones" he said and at the name the girls head came up.

"Sorry Professor Dumbledore" came a quiet apology "just let me check and see if she's ready for you."

"That would be great Ms. Gardener." The girl exited through another door and returned shortly.

"Their ready for you please enter through there" Pointing at the door she just came through.

He followed her instructions "Good day Mr. Dumbledore." Bones was there to greet him along with several other members of the DMLE.

"Mrs. Bones, please its just Albus." He took a seat in the open chair in fornt of the other occupants.

"Very well Albus, we should get straight to the point I know you're a busy man." She smiled up to him, "the reason you have been summoned here is that your guardian ship over one Mr. Potter has been diminished."

Albus was in shock but wouldn't let it show on his face "it has?"

"Yes"

"And who now has claim over Mr. Potters future?" He asked.

"That is confidential information, the person has asked to remain anonymous for the time being."

Albus wanted nothing more than to meet her eyes and look into her mind but with so many witnesses it wasn't possible at this time.

"I assure you that the information will remain closed, I only wish to know the boys in a stable environment." Trying to lie on his innocent charm.

"Be that as it may, I still cannot provide you with that information. I can tell you that the case was sound and we would not have allowed him to be placed in a bad home." Bones said with an air of authority.

"I will take your word on the matter, I am sure you checked into all possible situations before making this decision. I have the utmost faith in the justice system."

Bones let a half smile out at him "now onto other means." She pulled out a paper and had a guard hand it to him "this was provided by the goblins of Gringott's."

"As you can see, since you have been Mr. Potters magical guardian a number of items have been taken from his vault. Be it as Mr. Potter was placed in the muggle world and did not have access to the vault, and you being the only other person with a key. There has been a charged filed against you, they are asking that everything but the galleon's in money be returned. This is very generous of them seeing as if they asked for it all that would have been granted." Giving him a stern look "now we are giving you until the new year December 31st to return all valuables to Mr. Potter. They are to go through Mr. Ragnok at Gringott's to verify authenticity."

Dumbledore gave a sullen look "are their any question's?"

"Is there any proof that these items were take out by me?" He asked.

"You know as well as I that the goblins keep explicit records over items entering and leaving their care."

"Yes, and if the things cannot be returned?" He asked.

"Then the 1st of January the goblins have all rights to search your possessions and any place you may have for these items. Then if it still cannot be found an agreed upon compensation shall be made." Bones told him in a final voice.

"Any more questions?"

"No."

"Thank you for coming in today Mr. Dumbledore, I hope you have a better day." She dismissed him.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore returned to his office at Hogwarts, he was rather irritated with himself, the wards surrounding Potters house had been down and he hadn't even realize it. This means the Potter heir is out there with some one else, Merlin knows where, being told Merlin knows what, and doing only Merlin knows! He needed to find who this person was and if he couldn't soon he would be paying those relative a not so pleasant visit.<p>

Upon looking at the list Bones had given him, he knew where everything listed was. He had planned on returning it all in due time but he just wasn't ready to give it all back just yet.

He had a plan; he was going to appease this unnamed person, give back all but the one thing he really wanted to keep. Then when the time comes he will give it back and be a hero in the child's eyes. Maybe he could get some idea of who this person is that had taken the boy from him.

With a letter to the last possible witch to have seen the boy and a quick trip to Gringott's his plan was underway.


	11. Shopping excursions

ILSFlamel.

Note: Characters belong to JK Rowling's and some of the marked line from the books.

Thank you to all for the comments and favorites.

Special thanks to Alna'ir for being a wonderful beta and working with me. Check out her story about Avaya Black.

.net/s/5473860/1/A_Second_Chance_Book_1_Avaya_Black

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Shopping excursions<p>

_Dear Ms Flamel, _

_I hope that your journey thus far has been pleasant. It has come to my attention that one of the students, a Mr Potter, has been placed in another home and I am afraid the information as to where Mr Potter is residing at this time is not within my knowledge. I am contacting you for any information you may have on the matter. Did you have a chance to meet with this new student? Please respond in a timely manner. _

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts._

* * *

><p><em>Headmaster Dumbledore,<em>

_The task I was set upon is almost complete. Yes, I had the chance to meet Mr Potter in his home, the address that was provided. I was also able to introduce him to the wizarding world and bring him to Diagon Alley. __Last time I saw Mr Potter, he was safe at home__. I have one student left to meet as I took your suggestion and waited to visit him last. _

_Hope all final school plans are coming into place. _

_Isabella Flamel_

* * *

><p>School was fast approaching and Bella decided that it was time for them to get supplies so they could get a head start. So she took Harry to Diagon Alley stopping at Gringotts first as he needed to have his vault key changed and a new one made for him. Then they went school shopping.<p>

At Flourish & Blotts, Harry needed the required first year books and so his pile comprised _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk, _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot, _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling, _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore, _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble. As for Bella, she picked up the entire curriculum of 1st to 7th year; having these would help her to know where the students were in their studies. She also got a few copies of _Herbs and Forms: A Guide to Potion Ingredients_, which was a encyclopaedia of different plants, potions and how they combined; a very useful tool.

They stopped at Potage's Cauldron Shop where there were hundreds of cauldrons stacked to the ceiling of the magically enlarged shop. There were cauldrons of all sizes, made in copper, brass, pewter, silver, even self-stirring and collapsible ones. It was amazing to see all the different possibilities.

"You get different types for different potions; the self-stirring ones are wonderful for potions which must be kept under constant supervision. The pewter is what you will be using at school; they don't affect the making of any potions, while having copper, brass, silver, and the rare golden cauldron can completely change the potion's composition," Bella explained to Harry as they were walking the length of the shop.

"It says I need a standard size 2," Harry stated looking at his letter.

"I think they're over here," she pointed them to the right side of the store. "Yeah, standard size 2," she flicked her wand and one flew down at them from the top of the pile.

"Excuse me," came a small voice on her side. Bella turned towards it and noticed a small girl. "Would you be able to get one for me please?"

"Here," Harry said handing the cauldron in his arms over to the girl. She murmured a quiet 'thank you' with a light blush covering her cheeks as she walked away. Bella smiled at him and waved her wand getting another one down for them.

Next, they went next door to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary for the standard first year ingredients and phials and Bella picked up some more to fill up her supplies. They then found a place to get a telescope and a set of brass scales.

They were walking down the alley towards Ollivanders when Harry stopped causing Bella, who was holding his hand, to also stop. She followed his dreamy gaze to the Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Would you like to go in?" she asked. But there was no response as his entire focus was on the shop.

Deciding to just go, she started walking that way and they entered the shop where Harry spent time going through every isle inspecting every item, lightly touching some things and not touching others at all. Bella just laughed and let him have his fun.

"Can I get one please Bella?" Harry asked in a very sad voice turning the new puppy eyes on her. It had seemed to work thus far.

She rolled her eyes in her mind at his sad look, "Sorry, Harry, but first years aren't allowed to have their own broom. Plus you still have to prove to me you would be safe on mine." She had promised him she would teach him to fly but they hadn't gotten to it yet.

Harry sighed and sadly walked out of the shop with Bella, but soon brightened up because he was about to get his own wand.

A sign hung over the door of the shop they were going in, _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_, it read. Entering the shop, Bella's quick senses kicked in and she noticed a figure standing behind them hidden in the shaded corner. Upon realizing that it was Ollivander she re-sheathed her wand and let the creepy old man have his fun. He did have fun as he popped out and scared Harry, it was only a tradition.

"Ah, Mr Potter, I was wondering when I would be seeing you," Ollivander said causing Harry to jump and turn around to the voice. "Ms Flamel, pleasure," he said greeting her.

"Excuse me?" Harry said. While people had noticed him today no one had outright said anything to him, which he was thankful for.

"Why, yes, Mr Potter, I know and remember everyone who steps into this shop. Your mother, Lily Evans, was willow, ten and a quarter inches long, swishy nice wand for charm work. And James Potter was mahogany, eleven inches, pliable excellent for transfiguration."

Harry seemed to be tearing up at the mention of his parents but no tears were shed. Ollivander noticed but didn't comment. Of course Bella had told him about the 'known' past, how he was the 'boy-who-lived' and how his parents had died fighting Voldemort. But still, she just squeezed his shoulder and took a seat.

"Now which is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked back in business mode.

"I'm right handed sir?" Harry answered, sounding more as a question than a statement.

The measuring tape started going all over the place measuring everything from ears to eyes, nose, fingers and legs, until Ollivander called it off.

"Very well, let's try this one. I think that nothing smaller than ten inches will work for you. This is hawthorn, eleven inches with a dragon heart string, springy but powerful."

He handed the wand to Harry, "Go on give it a swish."

Harry gave it a swish and a vase on one of the tables exploded. "Sorry, sorry I didn't mean..."

"Not to worry, it's expected, but not the wand for you." Ollivander interrupted Harry before taking the wand back and bringing another one out. Bella waved hers and the vase repaired itself.

"Let's try this one: willow, eleven and a quarter inches with a fine unicorn hair, nice for charms work." This time all the shelves exploded out of their cases and Harry very gently set the wand down. "Tricky customer," Ollivander seemed pleased with this.

It was running around two hours and the majority of the wands had been tried, with no positive results. "Mr Ollivander, may I make a suggestion." At the wave of his hand, Bella continued, "I know that it's the wand that chooses the wizard, but the wizard also knows his wand. Why not have Harry just feel for it with his magic?"

"If you'd like to try," Ollivander made room for Bella to come up to Harry.

When she was standing in front of Harry she looked him in the eyes, "Alright Harry, close your eyes. Now, relax. I want you to look within yourself and feel your magic. You're a strong wizard so I know you'll be able to feel it."

A few minutes of silence, "How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Peaceful," he answered.

"What are you seeing?"

"A globe, it's kind of blue but very faint," he told her.

"Good, it will take a long time till you can see it clearly and manipulate it, but right now I want you to focus on that globe and then feel around the room. If you feel something, raise your arm and point in that direction."

Harry's eyes stayed closed a little longer. Finally he raised his right hand and pointed up high on a shelf. Straight at a black box with brown symbols down the side.

"Wouldn't hurt to give it a try," she told Ollivander as she took her seat back.

Ollivander got up on the ladder and pulled down the box, realization dawned on him as he gazed within.

"Perhaps, yes, yes, it just might work," Ollivander stated, "holly, eleven inches, supple with a single phoenix tail feather. Go on give it a try."

As Harry picked up the wand his magical aura spiked while gold and blue sparks came out of the tip.

Bella started clapping, "Well done, Harry."

"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious..."

"Excuse me," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every single wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Bella knew what that meant; they were brother wands and wouldn't work well against each other. She had only seen it happen one other time in her life but not in these circumstances, they had gone to a pair of twins.

That seemed to bring Harry's mood down a bit but he was still happy he got a wand. "How much Mr Ollivander?"

"Seven Galleons."

They paid and were on their way to get a trunk. There were many types of trunks on the market from basic standard to ones that had an entire house inside. After looking at them, they got a three-compartment trunk, giving Harry a compartment for his books, one for his potion stuff and a last one for clothing. Other miscellaneous items would fit in the clothing compartment. The trunk was spelled with a permanent feather light charm and a lock that would react only to the key and his magic signature.

The last planned stop of the day was to an optometrist where Harry got a few new sets of glasses. They were lightweight, round and had anti summoning charms on them.

They were headed back towards the floo when Harry stopped to look at the animals. He never had been allowed to have one but loved to look.

"Would you like one?" Bella asked him. Harry just shook his head in response. "Are you sure? You're allowed an owl, a cat, a toad, or a rat in school." Finally she just grabbed his arm lightly and took him in. "It's a late birthday present since I missed it."

They were looking around, there was a wide variety of animals, when she noticed one owl catching Harry's eyes. It was a snowy white owl. Picking it up with a cage, perch, treats, and food, they headed back home.

"What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know yet," Harry said, "but I'll think of something."

* * *

><p>When they arrived home there was a brown carrier owl waiting. Bella detached the letter and read it.<p>

_Dear Ms Flamel,_

_I was hoping to have an audience with you at your earliest convenience._

_Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE _

"Would you mind if we took another trip, Harry?" Bella asked.

"Where to?"

"Ministry, I got a letter from Mrs. Bones. She wants to see me soon." She looked over to him, "Would you care to go with me now?"

"Sure," he smiled up at her.

"Great, we can get some ice cream after if you like." He nodded a vigorous yes. "Walf?" she called and the house elf popped up, "Can you please put the purchases away?" At the elf's nod, she thanked him and together with Harry, she flooed to the ministry, and checked in their wands.

"Mrs. Bones' office is on the third floor, left corridor, room 302."

By following the directions, the room was very easy to find, and Harry entered behind her.

"Ms Flamel, it's great to see you again," Mrs Bones said standing up and shaking hands. "Oh, is this Harry?"

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Harry said softly, taking her hand lightly.

"Oh such manners, wish my niece Susan was so polite." Harry blushed at the praise. "Please, please, take a seat." Once they were seated, she turned to the little boy. "Well, Harry, how do you like living with Ms Flamel?" she asked him.

Harry smiled brightly, "it's awesome," he stated enthusiastically.

She smiled at him, "I'm so happy to hear that," and she then turned to Bella, "Well thank you for coming on such short notice; we have wonderful news. Almost all possessions have been returned to Gringotts. Here is the list provided by Ragnok himself. All items are accounted for but the invisibility cloak; he was given till the end of the year before all items needed to be accounted for."

"Alright, that is good news. What will happen if it's not returned?"

"The goblins would then have the right to search any properties, including Hogwarts, where Dumbledore has been in the last ten years."

And after a brief chat the pair headed home, but not before a quick stop for ice cream on the way.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back home Harry dove right into his new things, lightly holding them or playing with them. That night, he took a seat on the couch next to Bella with one of his textbooks in his hands, starting on pre-reading.<p>

"Bella?" Harry asked getting her attention. She looked up at him. "This doesn't really make sense," he continued holding out his book to her.

"Ah, _Magical Drafts and Potions_, that's because it is written for someone who already understands the process of potion creating. Really the potions in the text are appropriate for age level but they are horribly explained." Putting her book aside and getting up, she handed him the new copy of _Herbs and Forms: A Guide to Potion Ingredients_."I want you to pick the first potion in your book, don't read the directions just look at the ingredients in it and find them in here," she directed pointing at the new book. "Tomorrow I will help you decipher what the book is explaining and we can make the potion together." Harry nodded, took the book and started his search.

The next day Bella and Harry spent the morning in the potions lab where she was helping him understand the text. She showed him the proper cutting, dicing and chopping techniques using the correct utensils and together they also gathered the potions ingredients, some fresh from the green house and others from the storage cupboard. It was a long and slow process but he started understanding under Bella's instruction and watchful eye.

Later that day she took him out in the yard with broomsticks where they spent hours in the air flying around and playing tag after she found out he was a natural on a broom.


	12. Orion

ILSFlamel.

Note: Characters belong to JK Rowling's and some of the marked lines from books or movies.

Thank you for reading and to all that review, add, and favourite!

Thank you to a wonderful Beta, Alna'ir.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Orion<p>

School approached faster than imaginable with Bella spending all her time bonding with young Harry. She had started teaching him in the art of potion making from his schoolbook, and she watched him while making potions for Madame Pomfrey's infirmary stock. Together they would read by fire light at night, sometimes it was schoolbooks and others just for fun. Bella also began teaching Harry how to play wizard games like Exploding Snap and chess, or they could also be found spending hours in the air. They had settled into a nice routine.

Today, Bella decided was a perfect day for her assignment of meeting one last student. Bella dropped Harry off at Perenelle and Nicolas Flamel's home so he could spend the day with them. Nicolas and Harry had pulled several harmless pranks on her, like hair die in her shampoo (thanks to Nicolas), sticky door knobs, and a few enchanted items that when once touched would transport you to another part of the house. She retaliated by starting a harmless pillow fight with them where feathers fluttered all over the room and by teasing them with baked goods that had vegetables inside.

It was now the 20th of August and the day was hot and muggy out. Bella appeared to an alleyway within a block of the muggle orphanage. It was not a pretty sight; the building was rundown and the yard was over grown in some places and had hard dirt on others. The walls were solid with paint chipping away as the breeze blew past it. High up on the walls were small windows allowing very little light in. The gate that allowed access to the yard was rusted and weakened along the fence that separated the street from the building's grounds.

Approaching the edifice, a horrible stench drafted up from the rubbish bins. Holding in a shiver at the disgusting odour, she knocked on the old wooden door. An older plump woman answered with a sneer on her face. "What?" she all but yelled at the young woman.

"I am here on behalf of a private school for the gifted and talented. I am here to see..." playing her role even though she knew his name, she looked down at her paper work then back up, "Orion Braxton?"

"Come in," the other woman sighed with a disgusted look on her face.

Bella was led into an office where a worn out desk and tattered chairs resided; they were the only objects in the small room other than two filing cabinets. She was slightly disgusted with the conditions of this place, being an advocate for children and working with other orphanages. She knew the money was out there, that you just needed to put in an effort and find it.

"What would you want Orion for?"

"He has been accepted into our arts program. His name was placed down at birth. I assure you that this is a wonderful school." She handed the woman a fake brochure.

"We can't afford a private school for him or any of the kids, they get their education here," the lady who still hadn't introduced herself replied.

"Ms?" Bella started.

"Outings," she snapped.

"Ms Outings, there is a private fund set aside for students in this type of situation; all his costs will be covered. The school is located in Scotland, he will get there by train; the ticket is provided. The school term starts September 1st, the students get a winter break in December where they can either come back or stay at the school and we close for the summer at the end of June. Over all he would be away for around ten months if he chooses to stay over holiday," she told the lady in her most business convincing voice.

The matron of the place took a concentrated look on her face, "And all costs will be covered? We would only have him back for two months?" Her voice was laced with disbelief.

"Yes ma'am."

"He's a trouble maker. Every home that's tried to take him in sends him back with horror stories. He even refuses to be out when adoption day comes. Sure your school can handle that?" she said smugly.

"I'm sure he can't be that bad and, yes, I'm sure we can handle him. There is a very strict rules policy that must be followed and when breached detention is issued," she said knowing that the lady would like to hear about the punishments hoping to string the boy out. "Most are manual punishments; it depends on the crime and the teacher that issues it."

"I see," she got out of her seat, "well, let's go introduce you to him."

Ms Outings led Bella through the halls where paint was chipping and holes appeared to have been punched in.

"This is it," she claimed stopping in front of a closed door, "we had to separate him after so many accidents, the other children became frightened."

Opening the door, "Orion, there is a lady here who wish to speak to you."

"If she wants to take me, tell her to get lost," came the voice of a young boy.

"She said you have been accepted to a private school, over in Scotland. Some type of special arts school. You will talk to her and you will be polite about it," she stated off in her normal voice that became threatening towards the end of her speech. "He's all yours. I shall be in my office if you need me. I assume you can find the way." And then she took off back down the hall not waiting for a reply.

Bella tentatively entered the room it was small with a single bed, a small desk and a wardrobe. There was a young boy sitting on the bed; he had black hair that was shoulder length and wavy and that was held back by a rubber band, his watchful eyes were a very dark blue. He was dressed in the uniform of the orphanage: black pants, white shirt, and black vest.

"May I?" she asked gesturing to the chair at the desk and receiving a shrug of indifference. "Orion, my name is Isabella Flamel. I'm here to bring you the school's acceptance letter."

"It's not a normal school is it?" he asked in a dead tone voice.

"No, it's not." She took out her wand, "Do you believe in magic? Has anything ever happened to you or around you that couldn't be explained?"

"Magic isn't real," replied the boy with no emotion.

"Are you sure about that?" And not waiting for an answer she did the movements and quietly said the incantation turning one of his books lying on the desk into a black kitten.

"That doesn't prove anything," he said after a few minutes. But she could see the excitement behind his eyes.

"What would you like to see me do then?" she asked.

"Turn it back and make it invisible." She complied and tossed the invisible book on the bed beside him. "Ok, so let's say I do believe you, how do you know that I have this magic?"

"At our school, all children who are born with the ability to do magic see their name written down on an enchanted parchment, just like yours was written down. Then, following their eleventh birthday, they receive a letter stating they have a place at our school," Bella pulled out the letter and handed it to him, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"There are a lot of items required and I don't have any money and the orphanage won't pay for anything," he said after opening it and reading through it.

"Not a problem, there is a fund set aside for children who need it, and as it is, I have your share with me. If you would like, I can take you out and introduce you to the wizarding world while taking you school shopping." She smiled at him, "All you have to do is accept your place in the school."

"Ok I'll go. It's got to be better than here. When do we leave?"

"Now or tomorrow, whichever you prefer," she offered.

"Now," the grin spread across his face, the first show of emotion Bella directly saw.

"Great, we shall talk to Ms Outings and be on our way."

Outings was a little hesitant about letting the boy walk out with a stranger but a small compulsion and confusing charm later, they were all set to go.

"Where are we going exactly?" Orion asked.

"There is a marketplace called Diagon Alley. That is where I am taking you. There you can get all of your school supplies and I can introduce you to the first step of being a wizard. There are a few ways to get into the alley but we'll be going through a pub called The Leaky Cauldron, only wizards can see it. Muggles, that's what non-magical people are called, can't see it at all and are compelled to stay away from it," she told him. Soon they spotted the pub and she pointed it out to him; and like she had explained, no 'muggles' were going near or even looking at the place.

"Hello Tom," Bella called out to the bar man as they entered the pub.

"Hello Bella, new student?" he asked gesturing to the young boy beside her.

"Yes. Tom, this is Orion. Orion, this is Tom, the owner of The Leaky Cauldron and the maker of the best pie," Bella introduced the two.

"Don't go flattering me missy," he countered teasingly. "Well, stop by when you're done and I'll have a piece ready for you." Then he turned to Orion, "Pleasure meeting you, Orion. Bella here will take good care of you."

Orion nodded to him as Tom waved them off to the back room that was cut off by a brick wall.

"Dead end," Orion snickered a little.

After Bella tapped three times the same brick – three up and two across – the brick quivered and a small hole appeared, which grew wider and wider until they were facing an archway. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Orion was surprised just a little, his mouth hanging open. "Well, come along, come along."

As they walked around going in and out of shops with their purchases, Bella explained what the items were and how they were used. She also insisted on getting him the additional Herbology book to help him understand his potions book better. In all, it was a very pleasant day.

Stopping for lunch, Bella paid for both their butterbeers and sandwiches. She was growing to like this boy; he was very animated when he talked and being out of the orphanage, he had started showing his true colours: a prankster. He even admitted so.

"Tell me about yourself, Orion," Bella said to him.

"What do you want to know," he shrugged.

"Why won't you let anyone adopt you?" she asked not sure if that was an out of bounds subject or not.

"They're mean," he said after a quiet pause, "every home I've been in was mean," he finished in a quiet voice.

"Did they hurt you?" her voice matching the same quiet tone.

"Not anymore," he said in a hard voice that then shifted as a whimsical laugh escaped the boy. Orion looked into her eyes, "you know, I've know about my magical ability for a while now."

Bella wasn't really that shocked. She, herself, was very apt in magical accidents when she was little. "What do you mean by that?" she still asked.

"That's how I did it, that's how I got away from those families. Something would happen and they would send me back because I was different. Because I was a freak!" His eyes were still swimming with joy. "One time I was living at this home, this lady had at least twenty cats. It was so smelly and disgusting, so I gave her a taste of what I had to suffer through. I don't know how it happened; one minute I thought it would be funny for the whole room to fill with litter and the next thing I knew the kitty box was exploding, multiplying."

"Everyone was ok, but I think it was the best escape I ever got." He laughed at his own joke before coming back to the present.

Orion was smart and well read, had a great sense of humour and a good head on his shoulders. He told her about the orphanage and a little of the few houses he had been to but didn't elaborate much more than the kitty litter incident.

Ollivanders was the last stop of the trip in the alley and as they entered, they were greeted by the creepy old man. "Ms Flamel, just can't stay away?" he asked coming out of the shadows, "And who is this with you?"

Orion was surprised at his sudden appearance but didn't jump or let it show. "Orion Braxton," he told the man.

"Braxton, Braxton," he mumbled to himself stroking his chin until recognition lit up his eyes, "Yes, yes, yes, I knew the Braxton family, but I thought they were all gone."

"You knew my family?" Orion asked.

"Yes, am I to guess that your mother was Willow Braxton? She was the last survivor of the Braxton line. I do not see the family resemblance too much in you: the cheeks, yes, and the dark colour of your eyes. But that is not the colour trait to the name, it seems more like..." he trailed off his train of thought shaking his head. "Where were we?" he asked no one. "Oh, yes, you need a wand. Well, which is your wand arm?"

From there the process was rather simple and he was an easy find for the old wand maker. No matter what Orion tried he couldn't seem to get the older man back on the subject of his family.

It was getting late in the evening as they were leaving Ollivanders where Orion got his wand: thirteen and a half inch long, ziricote wood with an intricate design carved on its side with a Griffin Claw as core. He was told that it was 'thick and powerful, best in transfiguration and defence'.

After a slice of pie Bella walked an excited but sullen Orion back to the orphanage. As they arrived on the door step she cast a short lasting feather light charm on his trunk. "What are you going to do for the next week till classes start up?" she asked him.

"Read. I'll try to understand this potions book; seems rather confusing," he told her.

She smiled sadly down at him, "Would you like me to pick you up for the train?" His smile increased a little as he nodded his head in the affirmative. "Alright, I'll be here with another student on September 1st at ten. Be packed and ready."

He shocked Bella by giving her a quick hug and thank you before he disappeared back into the orphanage. At the end of the day, it took all of her strength to walk away and leave him there at that horrid place. This was going to be a problem for her; Harry came first and he was her sole responsibility, but she could see the strain that place was putting Orion under. _There has to be something I can do_, she thought to herself as she apparated away.

* * *

><p>Sitting by the fire and relaxing with some tea, Harry noticed something just wasn't right with Bella. "Bella are you ok?" he asked.<p>

She hummed at him, drawing her eyes away from the fire and on her charge. "What?"

"Is everything alright?" he asked again. "You've been staring at that fire for a long time."

"Yeah," she sighed, "well, no." Harry moved over to her couch and sat next to her. She placed an arm around him and drew him closer. "You know I went to pick up the last student of my assignment today?" Harry nodded. "Well, I just can't stop thinking about him."

"Why? Was he bad?"

"No, not at all. Maybe a little misunderstood, but not bad," she paused. "It's just that that place is not good for him and I can't figure out what to do or how to help him."

"You aren't going to get rid of me are you?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"No honey, never," she told him looking him in the eye before she kissed his temple. "I will never ever get rid of you, I love you. Please don't think like that, there is nothing you could ever do to make me even think that."

Harry let a little sigh. "What's wrong with him?"

"His name is Orion, and there is nothing wrong with him; it is just the place that he's living in which is not the best for him." There was a quiet pause.

"So why doesn't he stay with us?" Harry asked out of nowhere.

"Harry, you are my responsibility, and you just came to live here. You come first to me; I can't just bring someone else into our home without you even knowing him."

"What if I did know him?" Harry asked. At Bella's brow rising, he continued "School's about to start, what if I get to know him and like him over the school year. Then can he come live with us?"

Bella was quiet for a moment, thinking about what that boy in front of her just said. "Alright, over the school year, you and Orion get to know each other. If it all works out next summer we can invite him into our home. If not I will find another one for him."

Bella went to bed that night with a little less heartache and more hope for the future.


	13. Train Rides

ILSFlamel.

Note: Characters belong to JK Rowling's and some of the marked lines from books or movies.

Thank you for reading and to all that review, add, and favourite!

Thank you to a wonderful Beta, Alna'ir.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Train ride<p>

September first arrived and whether they were packed and ready or not, the train was set to leave at eleven sharp.

"Harry, are you ready to go, sweetie?" Bella asked from the living room.

"Yeah, coming," was heard as Harry came around the corner carrying his trunk.

"Here, let me help you," she shrank the trunk and Harry placed it in his pocket.

"Where's yours?" he asked.

"Fawkes already took it to school. Now, come along, we still need to pick up Orion. Remember the agreement?"

"Don't worry Bella, I'll get to know him this year and let you know." Bella had told Harry a little about Orion and he was very interested in the idea of having another person his age around the house. Bella was hoping that Orion would help to bring Harry out of his shell and that Harry would be able to help him in return.

Together Bella side-along apparated Harry to their destination, the alley by the orphanage, and together they approached it.

"Ms Flamel, I was wondering when I would be seeing you," the matron greeted her, in a friendlier way this time.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up Orion."

"Is this another student?" she asked leading the way.

"Yes, this is Harry. He is in his first year like Orion."

As they reached the door the matron knocked and opened without waiting for an answer, Orion was sitting on his bed with the trunk in the middle of the room ready to go.

"All set Orion?" asked Bella.

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

"Great, Orion, this is Harry. Harry, Orion." Harry said a rather shy hello while Orion just inclined his head in acknowledgment.

With Bella by his side Harry took the initiative to talk first. "Want some help?" he asked gesturing to the trunk on the floor.

"Sure," Orion replied and, together, both boys carried the trunk down and out of the orphanage.

Stepping out of the busy street Bella and the boys stopped in an alley so she could cast a shrinking and feather-light charm on it for Orion. Then they all continued their way to the train station. The boys were quiet at first, neither one talking until Bella interrupted the silence. "So, how far have you got in those books, Orion?"

"Um, about four potions with the help from the guide and the first two chapters of all the other books," he answered.

"What's your favourite so far?" she questioned.

"Defence and charms," he answered easily.

"Yeah, the defence book is good, isn't it," Harry added. And soon the boys were deep in a conversation about the various first year books. Harry had become comfortable around Bella as they had developed a bond over the short time they were together. He was no longer the quiet timid boy around her but all that changed when he was around others. Having Bella with him gave him the confidence to jump into the conversation, and talk with this other boy. Soon they turned to Bella and started playing twenty questions.

At the train station, Harry asked what number they were to go to. Orion answered, "Nine and three quarters."

"Well, here's nine and there's ten, so where is this three quarters at."

"Look," Bella pointed out a family of red heads that was going through what seemed to be the middle pillar of the station. "It's magic," she stated in a mystified voice and both boys looked at her like she was crazy.

"Obviously," Orion pointed out.

"But what about the muggles, won't they see?" noticed Harry.

"Well, yes, that family should have cast a notice-me-not charm on themselves, but that's their mistake. Here," she cast the charm on them, "now, all you need to do is walk straight at the wall, close your eyes if you must."

Orion was the first to go, followed by Harry then Bella. She almost ran into their still forms on her way through the barrier as they had stopped to gaze at the large red train with a detailed script that read 'Hogwarts Express' on the side with a crest of the castle.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" she asked, but it was a rhetorical question that didn't get any answers.

Bella helped them find a compartment and un-shrunk their trunks. "Now, boys, I'm off to help the head boys and girls get the rest of the students situated, I'll stop by later. Have fun and stay out of trouble." They gave her their innocent smiles. _Innocent smile, right_, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Orion and Harry continued talking about their books and what magic they had seen and done so far. The compartment became really quiet when Harry mentioned that he was living with Bella. Orion didn't say anything and they just looked at each other. Finally, he shrugged and asked about what he had seen in the wizard home and how it was different from the muggle way of life. Orion basically gave Harry a magical inquisition. He was more the outgoing type of boy, the type who just made you break out of your shell, which Harry needed. They made a rather nice pair.<p>

"Can I sit in here?" asked a timid voice as a chubby head poked around the door.

"Sure," Orion offered while Harry just shrugged. "I'm Orion and this is Harry."

"Neville Longbottom." The boy had medium brown hair and brown eyes, a little on the chubbier side but he'd grow out of it.

"Want to play a game?" Harry asked taking out the pack of snapping cards Bella had given him.

"You know how to play? Bella gave me a pack but I couldn't figure out the instructions," Orion asked rather excitedly.

"Yeah." And all three boys began playing and with the ruckus they were making, none of them noticed all the people that passed up in front of their compartment.

"So where are you from Neville?" Harry asked finally warming up to the boy.

"I live with my gran, in the Longbottom family home," he said simply.

"Is that a wizard home then?" Orion asked.

"Muggle-born?" Neville asked in a nice voice. "Yes, all old families have old homes," he continued chuckling at his own wording.

"I don't know what I am, was left at an orphanage," Orion replied, his voice a little cool, but with a slight jab at the ribs from Harry, a "Sorry" was said. "What's it like growing up in there?"

"Well, my family thought I was a squib," at their curious looks, he explained more, "non-magical person born from magical parents. Until my uncle decided to drop me out the third story window and I bounced meeting the ground." Three boys chuckled until they realized what had been said.

"Dropped?" Orion asked, "Man, and I thought the muggles I lived with were extreme."

"What magic have you done?" Neville asked.

"Oh, this and that, normally when I get mad things tend to shatter and break. Once I actually exploded a television," Orion said. "Then there was a time I filled and entire house with kitty litter."

"What's a teleeverson?" Neville asked, to which Harry and Orion explained. "What about you Harry?" he asked when the explanation was over.

"Nasty haircut once, made my hair grow back over night. Then there was a time when I was being chased by my former cousin and was on the playground one minute and the next I was on the roof."

"Wow," Neville said astonished "you apparated?"

"Yeah, I guess," Harry shrugged. He was glad Neville didn't make a huge deal about who he was. He didn't like being famous for something that killed his parents and he couldn't even remember it anyways. The only reminder was a scar on his head that hurt from time to time. Harry just shrugged and looked away.

* * *

><p>Bella made her way up to the head compartment; there was one large compartment for all the houses together. Waiting there was the head boy and head girl for the school, and the twenty-four house prefects. These twenty-four were composed of one boy and one girl for fifth, sixth and seventh year for each house. But even though they shared one larger compartment for meetings, they still separated off into the different houses. The first students to greet her were the Hufflepuffs and after meeting them she moved on to the other students. Slytherins were the least welcoming; Ravenclaws were very inquisitive, wanting to know all about her and her position in the school, but it was in Gryffindor that she found a surprise, in the meeting of one Percy Weasley. "Weasley you say?" he nodded, "Wouldn't happen to be related to a Charlie Weasley?"<p>

"Yes, he's my older brother," Percy said.

"Huh, Chuck wasn't lying about the red running in the family. I met Chuck, uh – don't tell him I called him that – but I met him a few years ago over in Romania. He's an expert at his job. Have you ever seen him in action?"

"No, but he's always loved dangerous animals. If you'll excuse me, I am a prefect and I have duties to attend to." Percy had this stuck up attitude about him, but that was just how he was.

Leaving the head carriage, Bella began to explore the train, the ride was about half way over. On her way, she found a compartment of third years, "Oh, more Weasleys. Let's see if I can remember… the twins, is it something along the lines of Forge and Gred?" she asked them.

Their smiles were blinding, "Who told –" one started as the other finished "– you that?"

"Oh, just someone," she gave them a mischievous smile and walked out continuing down the train.

* * *

><p>"Move," came a snotty voice behind Bella.<p>

Turning around she saw a small boy, first year if his black robes without crest were anything to go by. "Excuse me?" she asked eyebrows rising.

"Move! Don't you know who I am?" he demanded.

"I can take a guess; blond hair grey eyes, a Malfoy. You know, Scorpius was a rather nice man," she said lost in thought for a moment then moved on.

"Who was that?" he asked someone as she walked away.

* * *

><p>"Boys," Bella called coming into the compartment, "we should be arriving soon, best to put your school robes on."<p>

"Bella!" Harry called to her. "This is Neville Longbottom, he's a first year too," he indicated pointing to the third boy.

"Nice to meet you. Is your grandmother Augusta?" she asked and seeing his head nod, she continued, "Wonderful. When you write to her, will you mention that Bella Flamel, no wait, best use Isabella Flamel, says hello."

"You know my Gran?" Neville asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, I meet her about a year ago at a luncheon," she said. "Oh, Exploding Snaps, who won?" as she noticed the deck of cards lying on the ground.

"Well, first it was Harry and Neville winning, but then I won the last two games," Orion said with a smile.

Bella was proud of the boy for letting his mask drop so easily around the other two. "Wonderful," she winked at the boy, "well don't just sit around get ready," she directed as she left the compartment so they could change.


	14. The Sorting Ceremony

ILSFlamel.

Note: Characters belong to JK Rowling's and some of the marked lines from books or movies.

Thank you for reading and to all that review, add, and favourite!

Thank you to a wonderful Beta, Alna'ir.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 – The Sorting Ceremony<p>

"Firs years! Firs years over 'ere! Firs years follow me!"

"That's Hagrid, he will take you by boat to the castle, just go along, I'll see you inside," Bella told the boys before hopping in a carriage with some students as they took the shorter way through the forest to the castle.

"Ms Flamel, I'm sure the ride was pleasant," Minerva greeted her as she directed the students to sit at their tables.

"Yes, it was. Thank you. Where shall I sit?"

"Oh, you can just take a seat next to Professor Snape."

Bella walked up to the head table and greeted all members as she passed by. "Evening Professor Snape." She received a head nod but nothing more.

Professor Sprout was on her other side. "Oh, the flower has just blossomed; I need to expand its habitat." She was really excited about it and she coursed through all that had happened to the flower since it was given.

* * *

><p>Harry took a seat next to Orion, while Neville sat with a boy named Ernie. "Four to a boat," had instructed Hagrid the large man.<p>

"What d'you suppose keeps the boats moving?" Ernie asked in no more than a whisper.

"Magic," Orion snorted, causing Harry to stifle a laugh.

"I'm sure their enchanted," Neville said.

"No, it's a giant squid that protects the waters of Hogwarts," Harry stated dully.

"How would you know?" Ernie asked sharply to the person that answered. He had decided that if they wouldn't be friendly then he wouldn't either.

"I have my sources," Harry smirked at the boy, feeling confident with his newly made friends next to him.

The castle finally came into view with all its beauty and grandness. All the students were stunned into silence by the century old castle lighting up in the dark sky, a beauty to behold.

* * *

><p>"The first years are here and ready to be sorted," Minerva came in announcing. Filius grabbed a three-legged stool and the sorting hat and placed it between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables at the centre of the staff table.<p>

Minerva led the students in. Bella immediately spotted Harry and Orion and gave them a big smile.

"Now, before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words," Minerva said.

"I have a few starting term notices I wish to announce. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Gryffindor table. "I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

All Bella could think was, _Great tell them something they can't do and they're going to want to do it._

The hat sitting on the stool then came to life and started singing for all to hear:

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _

After a round of applause Minerva stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah"

A pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. She was placed in Hufflepuff.

"Braxton, Orion"

Orion held his head up high as he took a seat on the stool and placed the hat on his head.

* * *

><p>"Ah, interesting mind, not bad, but not all good. I see a muggle orphanage you come from, many adoptions and lots of letdowns. There is some darkness within you, but do not let that overcome you as many have before you. Yes, yes, I see you have met Bella," the hat started speaking in his mind.<p>

"I like her, she's the only one that's ever really been nice to me," Orion thought back to the hat.

"Wonderful girl, I've had the pleasure of knowing her for many years. But that's not what you're here for, is it? Which house to put you in? That's the question! Let's see, no, I'll spare the Hufflepuffs from you, while you are loyal to a fault, it is only to the few that you let in. I see Bella and Mr Potter are coming in closely to being called 'friends', trust her and go to her if you need anything," Orion could see himself going to her and her being probably one of the only adults he would trust.

"Ravenclaw won't suit you; while you're smart, the bookworms wouldn't know what to do with you. It's either Slytherin or Gryffindor... Which one? No preference I see. Well, your mother was a Gryffindor. Yes, Willow Braxton left you with her name, a wonderful woman. Very bright mind similar to yours." There was a pause and the hat started talking again. "I've decided, there is a side I just discovered as mischief-maker. Slytherins pride themselves with their image and would not accept a prankster. It better be –"

* * *

><p>Orion's sorting was taking quite some time, eventually the hat bellowed out "GRYFFINDOR!" Bella clapped and cheered for the young boy, much to Snape's displeasure.<p>

Hermione, rather unsurprisingly, was placed in Ravenclaw. Bella was sure the questioning little witch would do best in that house.

More students were sorted until Neville's name came up. This timid child she had met on the train was a question mark as to where he should go, but she was pleased when he was also placed in Gryffindor.

Mafloy's little spawn was placed in Slytherin, along with Goyle and Crabbe.

The chatter in the great hall died down when "Potter, Harry" was called. As he was making his way up to the stool whispers broke out among the students. Harry was nervous and looked up to Bella who gave him a comforting smile.

* * *

><p>"Mr Potter, I was wondering when you would be placed under me," Sorting Hat humour. "No, oh, ok. Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?" The hat paused as he seemed to look for something. "While you have smarts, Ravenclaw wouldn't survive your 'bravery.' Oh and loyal, to Bella, adopted into the Flamel family, a very lucky man. She wants to take in Orion also; I think that would be a very good idea. And while you're loyal, Hufflepuff wouldn't do, only loyal to those of meaning. Between Gryffindor and Slytherin then."<p>

"Not Slytherin!" Harry thought.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the hat's voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that."

"Not Slytherin, Gryffindor. I want to be with my friends." Harry thought again.

'Well, if you're sure, better be –"

* * *

><p>This was the longest sorting by far, Bella could see Harry concentrating and talking quietly to the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled. Bella clapped along with the others and sent out a blinding smile.<p>

The twins she had met on the train stood on their seats yelling, "We've got Potter! We've got Potter!" much to her amusement.

"Hooligans," Snape sneered.

Blaise Zabini, a dark skinned boy, was the last student to be sorted into Slytherin.

As the last student took his seat, Dumbledore got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down as everyone clapped and cheered and as the tables piled with food.

Everyone ate and enjoyed their meal talking and getting to know one another. Bella was excited for the boys and couldn't wait to congratulate them, but it would have to wait for now.

As the feast ended, Dumbledore rose again. "I have some final introductions to make: our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, please welcome Professor Quirrell." A soft round of applause sounded. "Also for the first time in Hogwarts' history, we have a castle assistant. She will be here to help teachers and students through their studies. Please welcome Ms Flamel." A louder round of applause sounded mostly from the Gryffindor table. "Now that we are watered and fed, first year please follow the prefects to the common room and have a good night," Dumbledore trailed off leaving the Great hall.

Bella and Snape both made their way down toward the dungeon, his light footsteps on the stone floor were followed by hers. Professor Snape was heading down to the Slytherin common room to greet the students and tell them the rules. He knew Bella was just behind him and couldn't fathom out why she would be heading that way. "Are you lost Ms Flamel?" Snape snapped at her.

"No my room is down this way," she said to him not caring about his foul mood and quickening her pace to catch up to him.

"I was under the impression you were staying on the other side of the castle, you know where it's light and bright," he replied voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, why would I want to do that when I grew up down here?" she stated. "Ah, here's my turn, 'till tomorrow Professor." Bella turned down a side hall leading to a dead end. "_Isabella_" she whispered in a hiss and the wall gave way to a large room. It had the basic front room with comfy couches and a fireplace; there was also a kitchen and a dining room. There were three bedrooms in the space; her bedroom was off to one side with a large bed in the middle. The bathroom was similar to a prefect's one, with a large sunk in bath. The library held lots of her father's old books as well as some of hers from when she was little and the study desk was in the corner. Bella sent out a quick cleaning spell at the dust, but everything had been recently cleaned up by the castle elves. She unpacked her things and was off in dreamland.

* * *

><p>Harry, Orion and Neville followed the prefect through the halls of Hogwarts after the welcoming feast. "Welcome to Gryffindor, this is the portrait of the Fat Lady. She guards the entrance to our common room and dorms. You are expected in the dorm every night by nine and breakfast starts being served at seven." Percy Weasley, the prefect, was the one leading the first years in the common room. "Over here is the main portion of the common room, on the other side are study nooks, and a brief library of books left by previous students. The girls' dormitory is to the right, top of the stairs just follow Miss Grassley. Boys this way," he called then led them up the left staircase. "This is the boys' dormitory. Neither gender can enter the other gender's dormitory; there are enchantments in place against it. The only women who can enter the boys' dorms are a Hogwarts staff and vice versa. The last door on the left is for first years," he said opening the door. There were six beds. "Just pick your bed and your trunk will be transported to you. Schedules will be handed out at eight thirty tomorrow at breakfast. Now get a goodnight of rest and do Gryffindor proud." Percy left.<p>

Ron, the red head, was first into the room and he raced and jumped onto a bed in the far corner of the room, leaving Orion, Harry and Neville to take the beds on the opposite wall. Neville took the one across from Ron, Harry in the middle and Orion on the end near the entrance. The loo was located between Ron and Neville's beds across from the entrance door.

As the boys started unpacking they were talking lightly; it was only Ron and another roommate by the name of Seamus who were overly loud. Harry settled on his bed and Orion joined him. They were about to play a round of exploding snaps when Ron spoke up, "Are you really _the_ Harry Potter?" he asked in an incredulous voice.

Harry quietly replied, "Yes, my name is Harry Potter." He was getting better at opening up but was still rather shy.

"Didn't you pay attention during the sorting? I think when Harry Potter was called out and he stepped forward was enough of a notice," Orion said basically telling him he was an idiot.

"Yeah, I heard his name, but he's _the_ Harry Potter," Ron said again with a stupid awed look on his face.

"I get it you know, I've been with him since this morning. I know what his name is, you don't need to keep saying it," Orion had a mouth on him but he liked Harry and he wasn't going to let him get gawked at. He noticed that Harry didn't like it and would stand up for him.

"But..." Ron started, but he was cut off by Orion, "I swear if you say his name like that one more time I will show you why I kept getting sent back to the orphanage." Orion wasn't proud of being an orphan, he actually downright hated it, but this was his first friend, someone like him, and he wasn't going to put up with this.

Ron backed down opting to get some sleep before the next day, and the others followed tucking into bed. "Night," was mumbled as the first year occupants went into dreamland.


	15. First Week of Class

ILSFlamel.

Note: Characters belong to JK Rowling's and some of the marked lines from books or movies.

Thank you for reading and to all that review, add, and favourite!

Thank you to a wonderful Beta, Alna'ir.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: First week of class<p>

The first day of classes would begin on Monday which meant that the entire school had two days to get use to the castle and find their way around.

After completing her morning workout on the ground of Hogwarts, near the lake and in the Quidditch pitch, Bella got ready for the day by putting on one of her weekend more comfortable but still professional robe. As she entered the great hall she noticed that she was not the first one there; a few of the professors sat along the head table and some Ravenclaw older years were present.

"Good morning," she sang to the students she passed by on her way to the head table. The Ravenclaws looked up slightly surprised, murmuring their pleasantries. McGonagall gave a tight-lipped smile while Flitwick got excited and greeted her back. "Morning person?" she inquired about the small man, "Man after my own heart." She sat next to McGonagall and asked excitedly, "Oh, what's for breakfast?"

"Anything the elves can cook up," the older woman said gesturing to the plates of different foods.

Bella chose something light that would provide the energy needed to keep up with the Gryffindor first years. The students slowly began piling in the hall and she observed them as they sat with their own house and conversed with one another.

When Harry and Orion entered they sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table. Bella decided to join them and left the head table. Through their conversation she met the other Gryffindors around them. They soon all received their schedules for now until winter break. The first years were excited for classes to get started while the older years moaned and groaned.

Bella took it upon herself to give a tour to the three Gryffindor boys, and she showed them where their classes were located and some of the secret passageways while telling them that they needed to find the others on their own. She helped other students around the castle as needed, some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that seemed to have gotten lost. The only house which didn't ask or appear to want any help was Slytherin, opting to find it alone.

Before the feast that night Bella took the boys down to her room. She showed them were it was and added them into the magic that surrounded the area. "You are welcome to come here any time, just be mindful that this is my home at Hogwarts and be respectful. Also please don't bring anyone else here unless you have asked first." The boys had no problem with the easy rules and they chatted by the fire until dinnertime.

At feast Bella sat next to Professor Snape and started a conversation about the students, though that topic didn't last long, eventually shifting into the different potions that the two had made. She was comfortable conversing with the man and he didn't seem to mind having a discussion with someone capable of handling his charm and wit. The only person who gave Bella an uneasy feeling was the man with the turban around his head, introduced last night as Professor Quirrell.

Sunday was spent around the castle and Bella joined the Ravenclaws for breakfast and started different intellectual conversations. The older years were trying to drill her on the NEWTs, which weren't until the end of the year while others were just listening in. Bella was planning on eating with the different houses to get to know all of the students better.

Monday morning bright and early found Bella continuing her workout around the lake then the Quidditch pitch for training. She then showered, changed and was off to breakfast, joining the Hufflepuffs on that day.

"Good luck with today's classes, boys," Bella told Harry and Orion as she passed them walking up to the head table before breakfast ended.

"Good morning, Ms Flamel. How was your weekend?" Albus asked her.

"Just lovely, helped some of the students find their way around and checked out the castle changes." She smiled brightly.

"Sounds pleasant. Well, I have your schedule for this week." He replied handing her a piece of parchment.

Monday – Potions with First years, Charms with Second years and Transfiguration with Fifth years.

Tuesday – Charms with First years, Defence Against the Dark Arts with Seventh years and Care of Magical Creature with Sixth years.

Wednesday – Potions with First years, Potions with Fourth years and Astronomy with First years.

Thursday – Transfiguration with Seventh years, Charms with Seventh years and Care of Magical Creature with Fourth years.

Friday – Double potions with First years and Transfiguration with Sixth years.

"Aw, Professor Snape, it looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together this week," she smiled a cheekily at him.

"Yes, well, the infirmary needs more potions," was the stern professor's bland reply.

"Or you just can't get enough of me and want to see me more." She knew this was pushing it a little, but the raised eyebrow he gave her told her he wasn't mad. "So what are we doing with the firsties this morning?" she asked.

"You'll see." There was something sinister about the way he had said that.

Bella was the first in class after stopping by the infirmary and getting a list of potions that needed to be made. Selecting a station at the front right of the room, she was getting everything set up, bringing water to a boil when the students began arriving. Being normally curious children, they watched her intently and started asking questions. She wasn't going to ignore them and so she began explaining what she was doing and why, asking them questions in return. Bella had made sure to go over the book with Harry before school started and she had also showed him the correct way to perform the first few potions listed in the book. He had also watched and helped her make some of the potions she kept stocked regularly in their home. It had been a good thing that there was a 'how to guide' that she had picked up for Orion, telling him to refer to it when he was reading his potions book.

Bella sensed someone coming through the magic of the castle. "You're all better take your seats, your professor should be here any minute now."

And as the last person seated, the class doors banged open with a dramatic flair and Snape walked in with his robes blowing behind him. "You can put away your wands," he ordered before continuing in barely more than a whisper. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact are of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

_Someone has a love for dramatics_, Bella thought to herself.

Snape had now started on the roll call and when he came across Harry's name, he paused. "Ah,yes," he said soflty, "Harry Potter, our new – celebrity. Now tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Bella gritted her teeth to keep from saying that it was a Sixth year question and to leave her boy alone.

"I don't know, Sir," Harry answered in a shy voice.

"Tell me then what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I believe they're the same plant, Sir."

"You think or you know?" Snape sneered.

"I know, Sir," Harry replied. He had remembered when back at home in the garden, Bella had told him about it. "I also think, sorry, know that it's called something else but I can't remember the name, Sir." Bella smiled with pride.

"Very well now tell me where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry knew this, Bella had made sure of it. "In the stomach of a goat, Sir," he answered.

"Well, clearly, fame isn't everything now, is it? Monkshood and wolfsbane are ingredients of a potion called the drought of Living Death, a sleeping potion so powerful it mimics the state of death." He said then snapped, "Why aren't you all writing this down?" Snape then turned his attention to woman. "Ms Flamel, pray tell me, what are you doing?"

"Well, I went and saw Madame Pomfrey after breakfast and she gave me a list of potions running low, so I started them."

For a few more minutes, Snape continued giving instructions on the likes of there was to be no foolishness or they could leave. He then flipped over the board and told them to start copying down the terms and to define them.

After the lecture he asked students questions pertaining to the chapter. All students got theirs correct but a blonde Gryffindor girl.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your incompetence," Snape stated.

As the lesson ended he sneered at the students leaving.

"Professor, I'm finished with the potions for Poppy. I will be seeing you at lunch. I will however tell you this: it's your lab and I respect your mastery of this subject, but if you ever talk to or treat my charge like that again I will personally make your life a hell." With that she departed, leaving behind a rather confused professor.

Snape was lost when it came to this woman. Sure, she was beautiful but there was more to her than beauty. She knew her way around a lab and potions, plus she was very apt in most all areas of magic; that duel had been something to dream about. Then there was this incident. So, she had a charge in the school; why hadn't he heard about it and, even more important yet, who was it. There hadn't been a person taken into the Flamel family for a long time.

Lunch rolled around and Bella joined the teachers in her unofficial seat next to Snape.

In a very un-Snape like character, he actually started a conversation with her. "Were the potions enough for Poppy?"

Bella looked around confused then turned to Snape. "Yes, though I have a few more to do, her supplies are alright for the time being."

"You can use the lab after lunch if you'd like to finish them," Snape suggested. Filius actually dropped his fork at this.

"I have Transfiguration with Fifth years next but maybe after that, before dinner, I could come down and finish?" she asked.

Snape nodded in agreement and finished eating leaving the quiet head table behind.

* * *

><p>"Enter," the voice called.<p>

"Just here to finish up some potions."

Bella worked on the potions while Snape was seated behind his desk grading summer work. She could feel his eyes on her every once in a while as she worked fluidly on making the potions. When she finally got them started and to a point where they just needed to boil she made herself comfortable on top of a desk, much to Snape's chagrin.

"So how long have you been teaching potions?" she then asked.

"Ten years," came his reply then he sneered a little, "Must you sit on the table?"

"I don't have to but it gives me a clear look at you and at the potions so I'm going to," she smiled a sly grin at him. Snape mentally rolled his eyes at her attitude and went back to reading.

"Wow, I always wanted to be a teacher but never really pursued it. Thought it to be a noble ambition, that's why I'm here now. I've done a lot of things, seen a lot of places, but it's nice to be in somewhere stable for a change."

"I detest children and childish behaviour," he said shortly.

"Then why are you a teacher?"

"The opportunity presented itself among other reasons, not that it's any of your concern."

"You're right, it's not my business. But then again, we are working together and it wouldn't be a horrible thing to get to know one another."

"Where did you go to school then? Surely if it was here I would have taught you," he really was skirting around the questions he wanted answered.

Bella chuckled, "I know that's not what you really want to know so why don't you just ask? Go ahead, I don't bite!"

"Who's your charge?"

Bella sighed. "It's not really something I wanted to get out yet so if you want to know I need your word that you will not tell anyone else."

Snape thought about it for a moment and his curiosity won over. "Fine, you have my word; I will not talk about this with anyone else until it becomes known to the public."

Bella smiled at him "Well, not that's the castle's business," she said mocking his earlier tone, "but Mr Potter is," she admitted. "When I went to give him his letter his _family_," she spat the word, "were treating him lower than dirt. As we were leaving I was told that if he walked out the door with me I was to keep him and he could never come back." However sad that sounded she had to smile about it. "Best decision I've ever made in my long life."

"So you just took him? And what do you mean pampered-Potter was treated poorly?" Snape was rather disgusted at the thought of taking in the spawn of his childhood rival.

"Yes and no. Yes, I took him but it's completely legal," she answered. Then her tone turned a bit icy as she continued. "And in no way was Harry treated as anything above a servant. Hell, he lived in a cupboard under the stairs when I found him."

Snape was a little taken aback by her tone. "Cupboard? Under the stairs?"

"Yes, he was not treated well at all and I suggest you keep this information to yourself. Wouldn't want the headmaster to realize more people know of his mistakes."

"What do you mean?"

"Dumbledore placed him there, in that house, with those muggles," she spat. "Lily's sister, Petunia."

Snape didn't mask his disbelief and outrage. "Not that woman! She was horrid, especially to Lily."

"You knew Lily?" Now Bella was curious.

"Yes, I did," he looked away, "and her sister who treated her as I suspect she treated Harry. She was jealous of Lily's gift of magic," his voice took a far off tome. Then he came back to reality, "But that was a long time ago."

"Now that I answered your question, why do you seem to hold a grudge against him? Harry that is," she asked in an all too innocent voice.

Snape sighed, "Not that it's your business either, but his father and I were in the same year growing up along with Lily and to say we didn't get along is an understatement."

She was finished bottling up the potions by now and about to leave. "Remember, Professor, that 'He who angers you conquers you' and you're still giving him that power, even in death."

She walked out of the room but stopped and poked her head back around the corner, "Oh, and I was in Slytherin."

Snape watched as she walked out of the classroom and watched the door close behind her. There were many new things to think about and his trust in one man seemed to be dwindling, placing a child in those conditions. From his own experiences growing up maybe the boy had more in common with himself than he ever believed possible. With those thoughts, Snape took a new look at the young boy; he may have looked like a copy of his father but maybe there was more than what met the eye.

* * *

><p>Tuesday was the day for Bella to sit at the Slytherin table for breakfast. She didn't really care about their opinions of her but she wanted to know all the students. The Slytherin table was separated into years and status more than groups of friends; it was about power and control. She sat down next to the first students to enter the hall. They were from the older years and talked of politics, classes and the interest of the students. Many had decided on a profession following their parents' or joining the governing system. By the end of breakfast she had made some allies in the house of serpent.<p>

Bella's first class of the day was with the First year's introduction to Charms Theory. Professor Flitwick, an amusing teacher, almost fell off his stack of books when he called Harry's name.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was a huge disappointment, mostly because she couldn't concentrate enough through the teacher's speech problems; every other word was stuttered. That just wasn't right. And not only that, but something about him also gave her the chills. There was something wrong going on with his aura; it was tinged with a hint of darkness.

Deciding to just forgo trying to listen she created a quick quill that would only write down the complete word and not all the stuttering. At the end of class she made the students' day by copying her notes and giving each student a copy.

Care of Magical Creatures was the fun point of her day as they took the students out to the herd of Thestrals on the grounds, only two students could see them besides her and the professor. They were gentle creatures with a love for decaying meat that fitted their image. The students were grossed out when the carcass started to disappear.

* * *

><p>Wednesday brought back-to-back potions. For the first years they would be going over the different ingredients properties and use for the potion to be made that Friday. Snape held his tongue for the most part against Harry, but there still was some hostility. Bella was going to make sure that her boys were well read up on potions and were not going to be placed in a situation of danger because of ignorance.<p>

Fourth year potions was easy with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and a lot less tension in the room than Slytherins and Gryffindors.

The boys had the afternoon off and met with Bella in the sitting room of her chamber.

"Hi," they greeted coming in, she gave them each a hug and kiss on the head. Orion and Harry both blushed mostly caused by the little affection they had been used to getting.

"Go on, sit down, chocolate milk?" she asked gesturing to the cups on the table. Orion never had it before and though it was the best, Harry just smiled and drank.

"Alright," she said, silence getting to her "how was your first few days?" She was super excited to hear the boy's thoughts.

"You were there for most of it," Orion said but at Bella's light glare he continued, "and those were the best classes." Harry choked a little on his milk at that.

"Yes, well, I wasn't there for all of it."

"It was great," Harry finally spoke up with enthusiasm in his voice.

"What have you learnt? Who have you met? What' your favourite class so far?" She asked in quick succession.

Orion never had anyone care for his thoughts before and was slightly surprised at her exuberance, but not missing a beat he answered, "Theory and not to be late. All first year Gryffindors, few Ravenclaws, fewer Hufflepuffs, and one Slytherin. Charms."

"Why Charms?" Harry asked. "I like Transfiguration." He paused before continuing, "I like defence best in the book but you can't understand the teacher."

Knowing what he was talking about, she produced two quills for them. "Only use them in DADA and no other classes. They will write what the teacher says without the extra stuttering," she instructed handing the two quills to the boys. "It's actually quite unnatural the amount of stuttering he does."

"So why Charms?" Harry asked again.

"I just like it; the teacher is fun and excited and it's just easier than the others."

"Now, the reason we're here," started Bella. "Friday we're doing the practical part of potion making. I wanted us to work the potion out before class. I don't know why Professor Snape has it out for you two," she lied slightly, "but I don't want him to affect your grades. So we are going to make this potion and I will help you dissect the ingredients. Mind eating dinner here?" Both boys shook their heads in the negative; it was okay with them.

For the next two hours the three worked together, she told them about the different properties of the ingredients and why they were added when they were. When they finished they all gathered around the island in the kitchen and watched while Bella cooked them dinner. That night they headed out to the astronomy tower together and star gazed.

* * *

><p>Thursday's Seventh year classes provided a more intellectual conversation. The kids were acting serious and they thought it would be prudent to question the young witch since she didn't appear any older than they were. Bella then earned the respect she deserved from most and was invited to many study groups with the Ravenclaws.<p>

It was Friday that Bella was waiting for, Friday's Potions class.

Bella was in the lab watching the class work. The Slytherins were very mixed in their talent. The Malfoy heir was great at potions moving with a fluid grace that even she had to give to him. Then there were students like Crabbe and Goyle whom she just wished would sit and watch. Bella looked at the other side of the classroom. _The person who thought putting Slytherins and Gryffindors together was a good idea 'should be shot' as the muggles say_, she thought.

Harry and Orion were working together and their potion was turning out good, not as great as when she had made it with them the other day but it was a passing grade. Next to them a pair of girls from Gryffindor was coming along at a rather slow pace and if they didn't hurry up they would miss their timing.

Bella looked at Professor Snape as he sneered and passed by the Gryffindors looking over their shoulder and criticizing their work. He then moved over to the Slytherins and had nothing but good comments to say. It was during his Slytherin excellence speech that Neville and Ron caught her attention; they were about to make a very big mistake.

"Mr Longbottom," Bella called out stopping his movements, the whole class looked up at her including Professor Snape. "Please read me step four out loud."

"Once the potion begins to boil, remove of the heat, and only then add the porcupine quills." Neville's face turned red, "Sorry," he murmured out and removed the cauldron from the fire.

She gave him a warm smile. "That's alright, just pay more attention. Mr Weasley as well."

"Five points from Gryffindor for your incompetence," Snape stated. He was pleased by Bella's watchful eye for that would have caused an explosion and there would most likely have been casualties. But he was not about to allow the students to pass without taking points from them.

Bella then notice just behind the Professor that Crabbe was about to make the same mistake. "Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle, please read out to me step four," she said againg causing Snape to swiftly turn around and snatch the quills out of the air as they were dropping into the still flaming cauldron.

Bella looked Snape in the eyes raising an eyebrow, as if to say 'and?' Turning to the Gryffindors Snape announced, "Mr Potter, Mr Braxton, your potion is decent." Bella smiled.


	16. Flying Lessons

ILSFlamel.

Note: Characters belong to JK Rowling's and some of the marked line from the books.

This chapter has been edited. Thanks beta Alna'ir.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Flying Lesson<p>

The students and teachers easily fell into a routine, as the first month passed by and the students were excited about the up and coming flying lesson. Bella settled into having study sessions in her free time and during evenings with different year students. She was trying to petition Dumbledore into having a duelling club. Even if only the older students were involved many could use the experience for their future careers.

Bella set up a day when both boys and an occasional teacher or other student, mostly Neville, would join them for a home cooked dinner in Bella's chambers. Sometimes they would join her by helping to cook and other times, they just watched while playing games.

Today was the big day and the Gryffindors and Slytherins were filing out on the field for their first flying lessons.

"Afraid of flying, Potter?" Draco Malfoy taunted him.

"No," Harry said. Orion next to him asked, "Are you?"

"As if, I've been flying for ever," replied the blonde boy arrogantly.

"Forever, really? You must be really old," Orion teased him. "Bet he's all wrinkly," he continued faking a shiver.

"I'll show you," Malfoy was trying to retort when Madame Hooch blew her whistle.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up" she instructed prompting the students to move. "That's it. Now, place your hand over the handle and say 'Up!'."

Harry's broom jumped straight into his hand on command, Orion watched and commented "nice" then commanded and kept a nice firm grip on the handle when it jumped in his hand.

Neville was struggling with his. He finally got it to start turning to his command but that's all it was doing. "Hey Nev, feel it and want it to come to you, command it," Orion instructed. Finally, after a few more tries, Neville got his broom up.

Ronald's broom smacked him right in the nose causing Orion to burst out into laughter and Harry to snicker. Those who couldn't get theirs up were a few Gryffindors who were asked to step aside and continue trying until they got it up.

"Now, I want you to grip your broom and mount it. Make sure your hold is nice and tight, we don't want you falling off the end." The students mounted. "When you hear the whistle, kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady and rise a few feet. You can hover for a few minutes, then lean forward slightly and come back down to the ground."

As the whistle sounded, all the students kicked off. Very few couldn't get off with one jump in the air. Madam Hooch went around instructing them as she went, commenting on Harry's firm grip and decent posture and correcting Orion's posture and Draco's hands' placement. When she got to Neville the rest of the students were back on the ground.

"Now, Neville, kick really hard. You have to want to fly; so feel the broom under you." And as Neville kicked off, he started rising and rising. Soon his smile turned into an expression of fear and terror.

"COME BACK DOWN NOW! COME DOWN NOW, MR LONGBOTTOM!" Madam Hooch yelled at the boy in the air.

_Yelling __at __him __is __only __making __it __worse_, Harry thought as he watched his friend in the air crash into the castle a few times and almost do a face plant in the ground before the broom made a sharp turn up which led to Neville falling off. Several students looked away while others couldn't even blink. The Muggle-borns would have said that it was like watching a horrible car crash you didn't want to see but from which you just couldn't tear your eyes of.

Rushing over to the boy, Madam Hooch examined him and claimed a broken wrist. "I am going to escort Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing. No one and I repeat, _no__one_, is to leave the ground. You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear," the Flying instructor led Neville away. Harry was relieved that his friend was all right and planned to visit him later.

"Hey did you see what he dropped as he fell?" Orion asked Harry who just shook his head to answer no. They looked around until they heard an arrogant voice.

"Ah, what's this?" Draco said as he picked up something. "Longbottom's remembrall. Think if he'd squeezed this he would have remembered to use the brain in his fat head?" Draco said and his fellow Slytherins laughed.

"Give it back, Malfoy," Orion spoke up.

"I think," Malfoy paused and stroked his chin, "not." He grabbed his broom and took off. "Maybe I'll leave it somewhere for him to find."

"Orion, don't," Harry tried but Orion was already in the air, chasing Draco, flying passed him and barely missing the small ball in the blond's hands.

"I've got a new game," Draco said, "it's called FETCH!" and he threw the ball in the air.

Orion was too far away and while Harry was a good distance away as well, he still jumped on his broom as if his instinct took over and he sped up in the air following the small ball to the castle wall. At the last second, he wrapped his fingers around the golden ball and made a sharp turn, barely missing the window on the castle wall.

The students cheered for Harry as he flew down. Orion patted him on the back.

"HARRY POTTER!" McGonagall, said loudly while running towards them. "Follow me," she beckoned him forward.

As they reached the stairwell a frantic looking Bella came running down not caring about the professor next to Harry. She dragged the boy aside and started checking him over. As her search for missing parts and broken limbs ended she embraced him in a tight hug. "Never, never again. Don't scare me like that ever again. I don't care what it's for, whatever it is can be replaced but _you_ can never be replaced. Please."

"Bella, I'm alright," Harry said calmly to her.

"Alright? Alright? Merlin, Harry, I was looking from the stairs. You were centimetres away from the window; you almost crashed in it." She looked almost in tears and Harry gripped her back in a hug.

A throat clearing startled them out of the bonding moment. "Professor," Bella said in greeting.

"Ms Flamel, if you're quite done I would like to talk to Mr Potter now. Perhaps some tea later though," she said raising her brow meaning that it wasn't really a request.

"I would love to," she answered. She then placed a secret kiss on Harry's head before turning towards the outside fields. The students were gathered around in their house group as Bella approached. Orion left his housemates and walked to her.

"Harry will be fine but I will be expecting both of you in the living room tonight after dinner," she told him straight while giving him a smile; it was an 'I'm not happy but I'll love you no matter what' smile. "Alright, everyone get back into your lines. Now can someone tell me what happened?" Everyone started at once and after quieting them down, she called on a quiet girl who gave her the details. Once she knew the story, she interrogated the students again, calling on a Slytherin named Blaise, if she remembered correctly. "Who can tell me what Mr Longbottom did wrong?"

"He didn't trust himself or his abilities on the broom; he was afraid," the Slytherin boy stated blandly.

"Correct. Five points to Slytherin. Everyone pick up your brooms. Those with gloves, take them off. Now, close your eyes and grip the handle of the broom. Focus on the broom, the feeling, the weight and tell me what you feel."

"It's heavy, a lot more than my Comet," Draco called out.

"Yes, they are older brooms but go deeper into the feeling."

"What is that?" Several students called out.

"What does it feel like?" Bella asked again.

"I think it's alive," "Fluid," "Powerful," "Splinters," came the multiple answers.

"That is the wood and power in it which makes it float and fly in the sky, who knows what the wood's made of?"

"Dark Alder, that's what my mum told me," called a Slytherin girl.

"Correct, Miss Parkinson, smart mother. Alder, while a thick solid wood, is light enough when paired with charms and essences to allow flight. Alder is also a magical wood and holds its own properties." She held the broom in her hand, "now, I want each of you to mount your broom, keep your feet on the ground and close your eyes. Tell me what you feel."

"Orion," she called when no one spoke up, he had a funny smile on his face.

"Anticipation and a flowing force."

"Does everyone feel that?" Only one student shook her head. "Miss Greengrass, what is it that you feel?"

"Hate," she paused, "well, it's not hate but a loathing feeling."

"How do you feel on the broom, what do you think about being on it?" she asked.

"I don't like it, I would rather have my feet on the ground."

"Understandable, do you want to learn to fly?" The young girl nodded her head. "Then you need to accept the broom and the idea of being in the air. Only when you do that, will you feel the connection to the magic in the broom. When, or if you ever get your own broom like the ones the professionals use, you should know that it adapts to the owner's magical signature and will never work correctly for another person. Many have tried to steal and sell used brooms for them to never work again. Now, work on accepting the broom," she told the girl.

Finally she heard a gasp and an "I feel it". The girl smiled, very un-Slytherin like.

"Wonderful. Now to go up you kick off. Stay straight and you'll go straight, lean forwards you go forward, back and you slow down. When you want to turn use your hands and pull along with moving your body. To come down want it and lean slightly forward, any more and you'll crash. Alright any questions?" she looked around, "No? Very well form two lines we will take off two at a time, when you get it move to the side of the pitch. No higher than 20 feet, and stay in the pitch. If I see anyone being unsafe in the air you will be coming straight back down and will be serving detention. Students' safety is not something I will compromise on. Is that clear?" The students said a quiet yes all together.

Orion and Draco were about halfway through the line and Bella was correcting posture and handgrips as the students went. Finally the last of the students were off. Even the ones that couldn't get the broom to come up on command finally did thanks to her guidance.

With the sound of grass crunching, Madam Hooch came up next to Bella, looking up at the students flying around and having fun. "Wonderful job Ms Flamel, I don't think I've ever seen a first year class fly this well before. Now we just have to work with Mr Longbottom."

"I'll work with him this weekend," she said not really paying attention to the conversation. "A group of students from first year always pick something to study over the weekend and it will be flying this weekend." Raising her voice, "Alright we're playing a game," she announced catching the students' attention. "You have fifteen minutes left of class. It's called tag. No going out of the pitch. If you're tagged, or touched by the tagging person, then you're it, you're now the person that chases." The students listened from the air. "Alright Miss Greengrass, start us off." The game turned competitive Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, but it was all in good fun the students were rather well behaved under her watchful eye.

After flying class Orion walked with Bella back to the castle, on their way many students stopped to say "Thanks Ms Flamel" with sincerity in their voices. She accepted it with a smile and a mention that they could come to her any time.

"So what's next today?" she asked Orion.

"Nothing. That was the last class of the day," he shrugged.

"I'm sure Neville is doing fine; and nothing will happen to Harry, you know that, right?" she reassured him as she noticed the lost look on his face.

"Why don't you go check on Neville," she suggested. "I'm guessing that's where Harry will go after talking to Professor McGonagall."

Orion accepted this and headed out for the infirmary as Bella went to join a teacher for tea.

"Enter," called a woman's voice when she knocked on the office door.

"Minerva, you said something about tea?" Bella said coming into the room.

The Transfiguration Professor smiled, "Come on in and take a seat."

Bella sat on the single sofa in the large office while Minerva gathered a tea set and joined her. She offered her a cup which was readily accepted. Bella looked around the room. It was rather bland: no painting on the walls, only furniture and the occasional knickknack.

"I like my privacy," Minerva stated when Bella's attention turned back to her.

"I don't blame you. All the paintings in my room are warded to not let others in them. I like my privacy too."

"You'll have to teach me to do that," the older woman said curiously.

"Sure. Now what is the reason you asked me here for this delicious tea, and I know the tea is not the only reason."

"What is your relationship to Mr Potter and Mr Braxton?" Minerva asked straightforwardly.

"Minerva, I'm going to be completely honest with you. As you know, I took over your position this past summer of informing muggle-born and muggle-raised students while you were away." At her head nod she continued, "Well, when I went to get Mr Potter his relatives were more than disgusting muggles; they were vile and horrible. They had Harry locked in a cupboard under the stairs."

Minerva sucked in a sharp breath covering her hand over her mouth, "No, that can't be."

"It was. He was malnourished and mistreated. I have all the paperwork from the healers at St. Mungo's. When I was about to take him for school shopping his Aunt and Uncle threatened that if he walked out of the house he would never be allowed back in, so I adopted him."

"You just adopted him?"

"Yes, and it was the best decision I've ever made," Bella smiled fondly thinking of her Harry.

"I told him," Minerva said quietly. "I told Dumbledore that those people should never care for a child." She looked up locking eyes with Bella. "I watched them you know for a few hours before we dropped Mr Potter off. I told him that we shouldn't leave him there, but he assured me it was for Mr Potter's best, that they were his only family left."

"Minerva," Bella said in a calm voice trying to stop the hysterics of the professor. "Harry is fine and happy now. He lives with me and will have anything he can ever desire for."

Minerva looked up into her eyes, "How could I have left him with them?"

Bella gave her a sad smile. "You were doing what you thought best and put your trust into Dumbledore. It was he who placed Harry with those people not you. You warned him, but he didn't listen to you. Minerva I know Harry doesn't blame you for what happened and you shouldn't blame yourself. He knows the truth and I will not sugar coat things for him."

"Thank you," the elder witch smiled back sadly with watery eyes.

"Come on, let's cheer you up. It's time for dinner and I want you to take a look at Harry tonight and tell me if that boy has let his past affect him."

Minerva stopped before exiting. "And what of Mr Braxton? You never mentioned his connection."

"He lives in an orphanage and I wish to find a better home for him after the school year. I have grown fond of him and I know Harry has bonded with him, so I'm hoping he will be coming to live with us."

"That's noble of you but what about your life? You're young and... two boys?"

"I'm not nearly as young as anyone thinks I am. But that's a conversation for another time. I am going to ask that you keep this information to yourself though."

Minerva took on a hard look and nodded her consent, it had been against her better judgment to leave Harry there and now she was at ease knowing he was in a good home. "Yes, I will not talk about it to anyone until it becomes public knowledge."

"Thank you," Bella said as they exited the office together and headed for the great hall.


End file.
